Exhumation
by Crapounette
Summary: Post reliques de la mort sans l'épilogue. Trois ans après la bataille finale, Harry et Ron, tous deux Aurors, doivent enquêter sur la profanation du caveau du Professeur Rogue. Là, Harry s'aperçoit que le défunt n'est pas décomposé et pire... qu'il est encore tiède. Intrigué, il va dérober la dépouille et tenter de ressusciter Severus. SS/HP. Bashing Ginny/Hermione/Minerva/Molly.
1. Prologue ou l'alarme

**Disclaimer** : Blablabla... Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi mais à JKR, sauf les idées tordues qui vont pulluler.

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière personnelle** : Mirabelle31, actuellement en vacances ! Me sens abandonnée... sniff !

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette nouvelle fic est comme d'habitude un univers alternatif. Elle suit le canon SAUF l'épilogue des reliques de la mort. C'est un SNARRY, malgré le thème particulier. Rassurez-vous, Harry n'est pas un nécrophile qui va tomber amoureux d'un cadavre. Donc ne montez pas sur vos sombrals avant d'avoir tous les éléments en main. Et pour ça, il faudra attendre le chapitre 3...

Je vous préviens quand même que quelques scènes seront un peu gores au début de l'histoire et qu'ensuite l'ambiance ne sera pas joyeuse pour le pauvre Ryry. Bashing Hermione/Ginny/Minerva et Molly. (Je m'amuse) et Drago aura un rôle prépondérant et plutôt sympathique.

Ah oui, j'oubliais... Pour faire plaisir à ma bêta, Dobby n'est pas mort. Il n'a été que blessé gravement par Bellatrix et en garde une cicatrice. C'est la seule entorse que j'ai fait au canon.

J'ai quatre chapitres d'avance. Enfin... trois et demi. N'espérez pas les voir rapidement, je bosse sur une autre fic en même temps et j'en suis à 50 000 mots. Je voulais en faire un OS et puis... impossible de faire court, je suis trop inspirée. J'écris au kilomètre ensuite je la découperai en chapitres. Pas le choix, je ne suis même pas à la moitié du plan. Vous aurez l'intégralité de cette histoire qui se nomme "Intolérance" dans le courant de l'été, je pense.

Bonnes vacances à tous et surtout... bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme tous les jours de la semaine, le Ministère de la Magie fourmillait malgré l'heure peu avancée. Il n'était pas encore 9h en ce matin d'avril un peu frisquet que déjà dans le bureau de Gawain Robards, Directeur des Aurors, les parchemins urgents et les rapports de missions s'accumulaient. Le sorcier soupira en se frottant le visage d'une main lasse. Encore heureux que le Monde Magique soit en paix et qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre Mage Noir ni Mangemort à l'horizon depuis déjà trois ans.

Robards grimaça en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé qui avait refroidi. Il la reposa et sortit sa baguette de l'étui dissimulé dans sa manche, dans le but de réchauffer d'un sortilège la tasse de Darjeeling froid. Il n'en eut même pas le temps, sa cheminée s'activa et lui fit tourner la tête.

Dans l'âtre aux braises rougeoyantes, la tête d'Eddy Radford, employé au Service des Anciens Combattants, une des sections du Département des Distinctions et Médailles, venait d'apparaître dans une lueur verte de poudre de cheminette.

— Chef Robards ? On a une urgence ici… Une des alarmes des tombes des héros de guerre s'est déclenchée cette nuit. On vient de s'en rendre compte à l'instant.

Robards se leva de son fauteuil et intrigué, s'agenouilla devant la cheminée.

— Quelle tombe, Radford ?

Un bruit de parchemins froissés se fit entendre et le sorcier répondit à la question.

— La tombe de Severus Rogue, ancien Directeur de Poudlard et Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. Elle est dans une petite ville moldue du nord-est, Carbone-Les-Mines dans le Yorkshire. Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un voir un peu ce qui se passe avant que les autorités moldues ne s'emparent de l'affaire s'ils la découvrent. Malheureusement, je n'ai personne sous la main. Marius McFarlan est en vacances et Fabius Dorny est à Sainte-Mangouste avec la Dragoncelle.

— Bon, je vais envoyer une équipe tout de suite pour régler ça. Vous avez les coordonnées de transplanage ?

Un parchemin traversa les flammes sans dommage et Gawain Robards s'en saisit avant qu'il ne tombe sur les braises.

— Je vous tiens au courant, affirma-t-il tout en prenant connaissance du document.

La communication s'interrompit du fait de Radford qui devait être pas mal perturbé s'il devait gérer le service entier tout seul. Le chef des Aurors se releva souplement et épousseta sa robe d'uniforme d'une main nerveuse. Il se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le Quartier Général des Aurors qui à cette heure, sirotaient du thé, jouaient aux fléchettes ou remplissaient des parchemins de rapports. Robards lança un coup d'œil dans la salle et agacé de l'oisiveté de certains de ses Aurors, il aboya les noms des deux désignés d'office.

— POTTER ! WEASLEY ! DANS MON BUREAU !

Après mûre réflexion de dix secondes, Gawain avait jugé bon de choisir pour cette mission deux héros de guerre qui avaient bien connu le défunt dont il était question. Nul n'ignorait l'admiration que l'Auror Potter avait pour Severus Rogue malgré son passé douteux et sans nul doute, il s'acquitterait de cette mission avec conscience et dévotion.

Harry lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, assis sur sa chaise de bureau dans son box. Près de lui, une boite en carton à la main, Ron Weasley se gavait de donuts provenant d'une pâtisserie moldue par où il avait fait un petit crochet avant d'arriver au Ministère. À l'appel de son nom, Harry leva les yeux et replia son journal. Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec le beignet couvert de sucre glace et les yeux larmoyants et la bouche encore pleine, il posa sa boite sur le bureau d'Harry et suivit son meilleur ami jusque dans le bureau de leur supérieur.

— Messieurs, asseyez-vous, fit Robards en leur désignant les deux chaises se trouvant devant son bureau.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'exécutèrent en silence et attendirent que leur chef leur expose ses désidératas.

— Je viens de recevoir un appel du Service des Anciens Combattants. Comme vous le savez, toutes les tombes des héros tombés pour le Monde Magique au cours de la dernière guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, sont surveillées par une alarme magique qui se déclenche si une sépulture est profanée ou abimée de quelque façon que ce soit.

Harry fit un signe de tête pour signifier à Robards qu'il était parfaitement au courant. Celui-ci poursuivit donc sans se préoccuper de Ron qu'il jugeait presque sans intérêt à ce moment.

— Une tombe aurait subi des dégradations quelconques cette nuit, dans une petite ville du Yorkshire appelée Carbone-Les-Mines. Celle de Feu Severus Rogue que vous avez tous deux bien connu.

À la nouvelle, Harry s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Ron en restait bouche bée.

— Je veux que vous alliez tous les deux sur place avant que les Moldus ne se rendent compte des dégâts et ne viennent mettre leurs nez dans nos affaires. Les corps de nos défunts sont toujours protégés par des sortilèges afin qu'aucune partie de leurs dépouilles ne puisse être prélevée à des fins de Magie Noire. Mais des voyous moldus peuvent très bien avoir voulu tenter de s'amuser cette nuit afin de se faire peur, voire des satanistes moldus pour leurs petits rituels ridicules ou même des pilleurs de tombes à la recherche d'or ou de bijoux. Personnellement, je pense plutôt à des voyous. Remettez tout en place, réparez ce qui a été abimé ou démoli et vérifiez l'intégrité du cadavre. Si vous pouvez pincer les responsables, faites-le. S'ils sont de chez nous, arrêtez-les et ramenez-les, c'est Azkaban qui les attend. S'ils sont Moldus, voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour les empêcher de recommencer. Vous connaissez la procédure, mais pas de vagues, je ne tiens pas à avoir le Bureau de Liaison avec les Moldus sur le dos. Ensuite, revenez ici et faites votre rapport en trois exemplaires sur parchemin timbré comme d'habitude. Des questions ?

Au mot « cadavre », Ron avait pâli et avalé sa salive. Il en avait soupé des morts et ceux en décomposition depuis trois ans le tentaient encore moins. Ses donuts ingurgités précédemment pesèrent soudain très lourd dans son estomac.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le corps a disparu ? demanda Harry qui craignait le pire.

Gawain soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil de cuir.

— Enquêtez… Il faudra le retrouver, si possible. Si les journaux mettaient la main sur une information pareille, ça ferait un sacré tollé dans notre Monde. Les tombes sont taboues comme vous le savez et seuls les pires individus qu'on puisse trouver chez nous seraient capables d'oser faire une telle chose. Et il y en a, je ne vous apprends rien. Par contre, les sorts dont les corps sont bardés vous aideront à éventuellement le retrouver, après tout ce n'est pas une information connue du sorcier moyen, mais nous n'en sommes pas là. J'espère simplement que nous avons affaire à un cas isolé et pas à un nécrophile quelconque qui va s'amuser avec les dépouilles de nos héros ou même celles des sorciers du commun. Tenez-moi au courant, surtout. Le Ministre ne va pas aimer ça du tout, si on ne règle pas cette affaire très vite.

— Nous partons sur le champ, affirma Harry en se levant de sa chaise, la mine décidée et les yeux glacés.

Robards hocha la tête et lui tendit le parchemin que Radford lui avait précédemment remis.

— Il y a toutes les informations dont nous disposons sur ce parchemin.

Le jeune Sauveur prit le document et tourna aussitôt les talons sans un mot, Ron à sa suite. Robards ne s'embarrassait jamais de courbettes, de bonjour ou de merci, il allait toujours droit au but. Le temps c'était de l'or… pour paraphraser un dicton moldu.

Harry retourna vers son box, le nez plongé dans la lecture de la feuille, Ron lisant par-dessus son épaule.

— Par Merlin, en voilà une façon de démarrer la journée, bredouilla Ron, un peu verdâtre. Tu sais où c'est, toi ?

— Il y a les coordonnées de transplanage ici, mais on n'en a pas besoin. Je connais les lieux, j'étais aux funérailles.

Ron eut le bon goût de ne rien ajouter. Il n'était pas allé aux obsèques de l'ancien Mangemort espion, ayant à ce moment-là de très gros doutes sur l'appartenance de l'homme au côté de la Lumière. Harry avait semblé très sûr de lui mais n'avait pas désiré partager ses informations avec ses deux amis, leur disant que c'était trop personnel, et que de toute façon, Severus Rogue étant mort, il n'était pas utile que ces preuves soient galvaudées. Seul le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt et ensuite le Magenmagot en avaient eu connaissance et l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard avait été exonéré des charges pesant contre lui, reconnu comme espion et héros du Monde Magique et pour finir, décoré à titre posthume de l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. Mais pour lors, il avait déjà été enterré dans le caveau familial des Prince, famille de sa mère et seuls Harry et Kingsley accompagné d'un garde du corps de la Brigade des tireurs d'élite de baguette, avaient assisté à la petite cérémonie où avait officié un prêtre cracmol bien connu du Ministère.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage de leur service qui permettait aux Aurors de quitter le Ministère pour se rendre en mission. Pour rentrer chez eux le soir ou revenir le matin, tous devaient invariablement emprunter les cheminettes de l'Atrium. Harry se saisit du bras de Ron et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur leur destination. Il avait choisi un petit bosquet d'ifs qui ornait le cimetière moldu, c'était d'ailleurs de là que Kingsley, son garde du corps et lui-même avaient quitté les lieux, trois années auparavant.

Dès que la désagréable sensation d'écrasement eut cessé, Harry et Ron furent aussitôt aux aguets, baguettes en main. Etant donnée l'heure matinale, les lieux étaient déserts. L'endroit n'était pas des plus joyeux, bien évidemment. C'était un cimetière après tout… Il était de taille moyenne et s'étendait en contrebas d'une pente légère qui menait à une partie bien plus récente au vu des sépultures qui s'y trouvaient. La concession des Prince était dans la partie haute, la plus ancienne, celle qui abritait les tombeaux des notables de la ville et des familles les plus riches. Il y avait des petites chapelles gothiques, des mausolées ornés de statues parfois d'un goût incertain, de simples sarcophages de pierre moussue et pour les plus modestes d'une plaque gravée plantée en terre. Rares étaient les tombes qui avaient des fleurs fraîches, certaines semblaient même abandonnées depuis des années et penchaient, le sol s'étant affaissé au cours des ans et peut-être aussi à cause des trop nombreux trous creusés. Une nuée de corbeaux croassa et s'envola, faisant sursauter et pester Ron.

— C'est par ici, lui dit simplement Harry en se dirigeant vers l'allée sablonneuse qui serpentait entre les tombeaux placés n'importe comment et pour certains envahis d'herbes folles.

Ron le suivit la mine sinistre. Il n'était jamais entré dans un cimetière moldu et il trouvait cet endroit absolument affreux et terrifiant. Une petite chapelle ornée de gargouilles apparut au détour du chemin, juste après une croix monumentale et un ange de pierre auquel il manquait une aile, tombée dans l'herbe encore imprégnée de rosée matinale.

Harry s'arrêta devant le petit bâtiment qui portait le nom « Prince » en lettres gothiques sur son fronton. La porte de bois lourdement ornée de ferrures anciennes avait été démolie – visiblement à la hache – et on apercevait le gouffre béant et noir qu'elle dissimulait autrefois.

— On… on doit entrer là-dedans ?

— Je vais y aller, reste là et monte la garde. Viens me prévenir si quelqu'un se pointe. Tu devrais te désillusionner. Si un Moldu nous voit avec nos robes et nos capes, ça va faire du vilain.

— Oh, oui… Bonne idée, je le fais de suite.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à entrer dans le tombeau, Ron se donna un coup de baguette sur le crâne et disparut progressivement en une dizaine de secondes. Harry lança un _Lumos_ et sa baguette s'alluma, laissant une petite lueur dansante sur les murs en pierres de taille humides du caveau. Il descendit lentement les marches moussues, promenant sa baguette tout autour de lui, pour ne rien rater.

À la dixième marche environ, il butta sur quelque chose et abaissa sa baguette. Une vieille torche avait certainement dû être retirée de son support et jetée là, mais elle n'avait pas été allumée depuis un bon moment, certainement depuis sa dernière visite, trois ans avant. Harry se baissa pour la ramasser.

— _Incendio_, _Nox_.

La torche allumée éclairait à présent les lieux sinistres bien mieux que sa baguette ne l'avait fait. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lancer un _Lumos Maxima_, mais les lieux exigus ne se prêtaient pas à un tel sortilège : il en aurait été ébloui et il lui aurait été impossible d'enquêter décemment.

Le jeune Auror se trouvait à présent dans une petite pièce souterraine de style gothique, aux parois garnies de fines colonnes et avec un plafond orné d'arcs, un peu comme ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ou de la classe de potions. Au fond, il y avait un petit autel de pierre sculptée avec deux vases scellés dessus. Sur les deux murs de chaque côté de la salle, des niches qu'on nommait « enfeus » avaient été aménagées dans la maçonnerie et chacune d'entre elle ou presque contenait un cercueil poussiéreux… ou ce qu'il en restait…

Au moins trois cercueils avaient été jetés à bas et étaient éventrés, voire même complètement démolis et les planches pourries jonchaient le sol. La pièce sentait le moisi, le renfermé et une âcre odeur de décomposition flottait ainsi que des petits nuages de poussière d'os que les pas d'Harry soulevaient. Le jeune homme se figea soudainement lorsque son pied heurta un crâne qui alla rouler un peu plus loin sur les dalles de pierre avec un petit bruit sinistre. Il soupira et porta sa manche d'uniforme à ses lèvres pour aspirer une bonne goulée d'air à travers le tissu, l'estomac un peu retourné. Ce n'était vraiment pas la mission avec laquelle il avait espéré démarrer sa journée, mais les ordres étaient les ordres et si quelqu'un avait profané le cercueil de l'ancien Maître des Potions, ce misérable allait devoir se cacher très sérieusement…

Avisant un support à torche en fer forgé, Harry s'en approcha lentement, prenant garde à ne pas piétiner les tristes restes humains desséchés qui jonchaient le sol. Il y déposa la torche et la vive lueur de la flamme cessa de danser et de répandre ses ombres inquiétantes dans la crypte.

Sur sa gauche, une niche contenait un cercueil récent. Il se souvenait très bien qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il avait assisté au dépôt de la bière à cet endroit. Le cercueil de chêne clair aux poignées de bronze était brisé et son couvercle poussiéreux avait été maladroitement repoussé sur le côté le long du mur, mais il dissimulait encore une partie des jambes du cadavre. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant la robe noire habituelle de l'ancien Mangemort. Elle était grise de poussière et semblait déchirée. Le jeune Auror ignorait dans quelle tenue avait été enterré l'espion et il ne s'attendait pas à revoir la célèbre redingote à boutons. Il pinça les lèvres et s'approcha lentement, pas vraiment pressé de voir le corps décomposé et à demi rongé par les vers. Il avait malgré tout remarqué que l'odeur dans la crypte n'était pas celle à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre en présence d'un cadavre aussi récent.

Ça sentait le bois pourri, des vieux relents de décomposition, la moisissure ainsi que la poussière d'os, et il était familier de toutes ces odeurs, entre ses missions et les souvenirs de ses cours de potions pendant sept ans. Mais ça ne sentait pas du tout la chair en putréfaction. Il savait que Severus n'avait pas été embaumé, le parchemin que Robards lui avait remis n'était pas coché à la case « défunt embaumé » et c'était un petit détail surprenant qui le titillait.

Le corps de Severus Rogue lui apparut enfin en entier et Harry resta là, figé par la surprise et bouche bée, le cœur battant.

Il était intact, absolument intact, comme s'il dormait ou était décédé depuis quelques heures seulement. Ses cheveux étaient poussiéreux, tout comme sa robe et il fallait le dire… sa peau. La robe noire à boutons n'avait pas supporté l'humidité ambiante et était déchirée. On voyait la chemise blanche du sorcier là où les coutures les plus fragiles avaient cédé. Le regard d'Harry balaya le corps, il vit les mains croisées sur le ventre de Rogue, les longs doigts entrelacés sur sa baguette que curieusement les profanateurs n'avaient pas songé à lui soustraire. Des Moldus, très certainement… ou alors les sorts mis en place les en avaient empêchés.

La petite poche qui avait dû autrefois accueillir la montre à gousset de la Terreur des cachots était arrachée et l'absence de poussière sur le tissu noir découvert ainsi que sur les fils de couture, indiquait que c'était récent. Les pilleurs avaient dérobé la montre du sorcier défunt ! Harry serra les dents de rage devant cette infamie et se jura de leur mettre la main dessus afin de reprendre l'objet volé.

Son regard remonta ensuite vers le cou de l'homme et ce qu'il vit le dégoûta encore plus. Du sang séché maculait le col blanc déchiqueté et la cravate noire était également en lambeau du côté où Nagini avait frappé ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le corps avait été remis aux sorciers funèbres de Sainte-Mangouste afin d'être préparé pour les funérailles. Il aurait dû être lavé et rhabillé de vêtements propres, or ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Harry ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de jurer copieusement à voix haute, et ses imprécations résonnèrent dans la crypte. Il pointa sa baguette vers le visage du mort.

— _Tergeo_ !

Le léger sort de nettoyage ne retira que la fine couche de poussière et Harry découvrit que le visage du défunt n'était pas du tout altéré, comme il l'avait pressenti. Il avança sa main pour écarter le col déchiré et vit que la peau était encore couverte de sang. Il avait cette fois-ci la preuve que le corps n'avait pas reçu de toilette mortuaire et qu'il avait été enseveli sans un seul égard, avec les vêtements qu'il portait lors de son décès. Pourtant, une chose encore le surprit : la peau était souple et tiède ! Comment était-ce possible ? Severus Rogue était mort depuis presque trois ans, à un mois près et il n'était aucunement décomposé alors qu'il n'avait pas été embaumé, ce qui était évident vu qu'il n'avait reçu aucune préparation même la plus élémentaire. Et en plus, il n'était même pas froid ? Il y avait là un sérieux mystère qu'il se devait de résoudre.

Au nom de Merlin, il avait vu l'homme mourir sous ses yeux !

Pris d'une brusque frénésie, Harry repoussa le couvercle qui dissimulait les jambes du défunt. Les chaussures étaient boueuses, encore une preuve contre les sorciers funèbres, ces infâmes personnages ! Il tâtonna les jambes du cadavre, remonta sur ses hanches fines et sentit quelque chose dans les plis d'un lourd tissu qu'il devina être la cape du mort, et qui avait simplement été déposée au fond du cercueil, lui servant peut-être de linceul. Rapidement il mit au jour ses trouvailles et vit qu'il s'agissait de flacons de potions. Rien de bien étonnant au final.

Le jeune Auror les enfouit dans les poches de sa robe sans même prendre le temps de lire les étiquettes et puis s'immobilisa enfin, en proie à l'indécision. Ce cadavre était un mort bien étrange… S'il n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'il fut mort, il aurait pu penser qu'il dormait simplement…

Dormait. Potions. Maître des Potions. Espion…

Les rouages tournaient à toute allure dans le cerveau de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Et si Severus Rogue n'était pas _vraiment_ mort ? C'était une idée folle, délirante même. Mais enfin, rien n'était normal ici. Harry se pencha encore une fois sur le corps, cherchant des indices. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme et n'y trouva rien. Il lui sembla juste un instant qu'ils avaient l'air un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, mais là encore rien d'étonnant. Il n'avait pas revu le sorcier pendant presque une année avant son décès. Il avait pu laisser pousser ses cheveux. Il s'attarda ensuite sur les mains et les déplia sans effort. La baguette roula sur le côté et tomba entre le corps et le bois du cercueil. Harry la ramassa aussitôt et sans prendre le temps de l'examiner, la rangea dans une des poches de son uniforme.

Quelque chose attira encore son regard. Les ongles sur les deux mains à présent dépliées, n'étaient pas roses mais d'une curieuse couleur anthracite. Il soupira et reposa la main tiède qu'il venait de saisir. Les bouts des doigts des morts noircissaient en quelques heures, c'était même un des premiers signes de la décomposition avec l'enfoncement des globes oculaires dans leurs orbites, dû à la déshydratation de ces dits globes. Pourtant là encore, ça ne collait pas vraiment. Les bouts des doigts n'étaient pas noirs, seuls les ongles l'étaient, et les yeux avaient leur taille normale s'il en jugeait par l'aspect du visage de Rogue.

— Réfléchis, Harry, marmonna le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts. Rien n'est normal ici. Pas de décomposition visible, le corps est souple et semble chaud. Et ses ongles sont noirs… comment ça se fait ? Il n'avait pas les ongles noirs quand il est mort. J'aurais remarqué quand il a agrippé ma main… Nan, nan… y a un truc pas clair, ici.

Harry se redressa et regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Il fallait remettre tout en place comme Robards l'avait demandé, mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le corps de Severus Rogue dans son tombeau avant de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna de nouveau vers le mort. Pourquoi le corps avait-il pu être profané ainsi ? Les sorts normalement mis en place sur les sorciers défunts devaient empêcher qu'on ne les dépouille ou qu'on ne porte atteinte à leurs restes. Le Maître des Potions n'avait pas eu de toilette mortuaire, serait-il possible également qu'il n'ait pas reçu les sortilèges habituels ?

Harry ressortit sa baguette de sa manche et lança une série de sorts de détection. Presque tous revinrent négatifs. Severus Rogue n'avait pas reçu un seul des sorts obligatoires et qui étaient pourtant listés sur le parchemin provenant du Service des Anciens Combattants. Il semblait en avoir reçu d'autres mais obscurs et inconnus de lui. Magie Noire ? Il n'était pas un expert en la matière, d'ailleurs qui l'était encore dans le Monde Magique ? Lucius Malefoy peut-être…

L'ancien Mangemort était assigné à résidence depuis la fin de la guerre et on ne le voyait que très rarement au Chemin de Traverse et toujours accompagné par sa femme ou son fils. Le sorcier ne pouvait se rendre qu'à Sainte-Mangouste, à Gringotts ou au Ministère. Pour les autres destinations, il devait demander une autorisation spéciale au Département de la Justice Magique.

Il aurait dû pourrir à Azkaban, mais il n'avait pas participé à la Bataille finale, n'ayant même plus de baguette. Et Narcissa avait sauvé Harry après qu'il eut lui-même sauvé Drago un peu avant. Ils étaient donc quittes. En remerciement, le jeune Sauveur s'était arrangé pour que les Malefoy ne soient pas inquiétés et depuis ils rasaient les murs, essayant de se faire oublier, tandis que Drago tentait misérablement de redorer le blason familial à grands coups de donations à Sainte-Mangouste ou aux œuvres du Ministère de la Magie.

Les autres Mangemorts avaient tous été tués ou capturés. Et ceux encore en vie croupissaient à Azkaban.

Dumbledore n'était plus là non plus, tout comme Fol Œil, et Harry ne savait vraiment pas qui à l'heure actuelle avait les connaissances pour identifier des sorts de Magie Noire, à part Lucius…

En attendant, le corps ne pouvait pas rester là, Harry en avait besoin pour trouver ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait qu'il puisse l'examiner à loisir et faire des expériences sur lui puisque aucun sort ne le protégeait, ce qui allait d'ailleurs grandement lui faciliter la tâche. Il s'approcha de l'escalier de pierre à grandes enjambées.

— RON ! cria-t-il, depuis le bas des marches. RON ! DESCENDS !

La voix inquiète de son meilleur ami se fit entendre.

— Ha… Harry ? Descendre ? Tu… Tu es sûr ?

— J'AI BESOIN DE TOI, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

— Ok, ok… Te fâche pas… Y a… Y a pas d'araignées, hein ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond et soupira. Ron et sa phobie des araignées… Il jeta un coup d'œil le long des murs et du plafond et lança deux ou trois sorts de nettoyage pour retirer les quelques vieilles toiles d'araignées chargées de poussière qui garnissaient la crypte.

— NON, C'EST BON ! DESCENDS !

Il entendit l'écho des pas de Ron sur les marches de pierre et commença à remettre tout en ordre. D'abord, il conjura un ossuaire de bois vernis, semblable à un petit cercueil et entreprit d'y faire léviter les os qui jonchaient le sol. Un petit cri étranglé lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Ron, pâle et les yeux écarquillés, qui examinait la pièce avec inquiétude.

— Aide-moi ! Il faut remettre les os dans une boite décente. Leurs cercueils sont pourris, on peut pas les laisser par terre.

— Qui… qui a fait ça ?

— …Moldus qui voulaient s'amuser, je suppose… pesta le jeune brun qui baguette en main, faisait toujours léviter les morceaux de squelettes.

— Et le Professeur Rogue ?

Harry donna un coup de menton pour désigner l'endroit où reposait Severus. Ron suivit le geste et se tourna dans la direction indiquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa pomme d'Adam fit l'ascenseur sur son cou.

— Il est… ils l'ont ?

— Non, ils lui ont juste pris sa montre, et je te jure bien qu'ils vont le payer. D'ailleurs y a un truc bizarre, faut que je te montre, viens…

Harry prit Ron par le bras et le traîna vers le cercueil de l'ancien espion. Sentant sa résistance, il le rassura.

— T'inquiète, il n'est pas décomposé. Pas du tout même et ce n'est pas normal. D'ailleurs rien n'est normal ici. Regarde.

Intrigué, Ron regarda le corps de son ancien bourreau… heu… professeur de potions. Surpris par sa fraîcheur, il se pencha, les sourcils froncés afin de mieux l'examiner.

— Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mec. C'est pas normal du tout. Il est nickel. Pourtant j'ai bien vu sur le parchemin qu'il n'avait pas été embaumé, nan ?

— Exact. Et c'est pas le plus étonnant. Touche-le !

— T'ES MALADE ? sursauta Ron en s'écartant brusquement.

— Je te demande pas de danser un slow avec lui, je te demande juste de le toucher. Mets ta main sur sa joue et dis-moi ce que tu en penses…

À contrecœur, Ron obéit tout en lançant un regard de tueur à Harry. Toucher la Chauve-souris des cachots… Jamais il n'aurait souhaité le faire de son vivant, alors mort, c'était encore pire !

Il posa un doigt sur la joue du défunt et le retira aussitôt. Harry soupira et lui prit le poignet.

— Je t'ai dit de le toucher ! Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte, par Merlin !

— Héééé ! T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Putain, mec, c'est Rogue ! Avec la chance que j'ai, je le touche et ce con-là va ouvrir les yeux rien que pour me faire chier ! Nan mais t'as vu, il a l'air vivant, on dirait qu'il dort !

Harry pinça les lèvres et ne releva pas. Ron avait, bien malgré lui, mis le doigt sur le problème : Severus Rogue ne paraissait pas mort du tout. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

Il tira sur la main de son ami et la posa sur la joue du sorcier décédé et l'y maintint quelques secondes.

— Huuuuuh ? fit Ron, toujours aussi explicite. Il… il est mou ? Je croyais que les morts étaient durs, moi…

— Nan, sauf au début. _Rigor Mortis_ [1], t'as oublié ? On a vu ça en cours à l'Académie ! Mais c'est pas de ça que je veux parler.

— Ben, il est… comme qui dirait… pas froid.

— Encore exact. Et ça, mon vieux, c'est pas normal.

— Ben, prends-lui sa température !

Harry resta un instant bouche bée devant la suggestion de Ron. Il eut un fugace instant, la vision de sa Tante Pétunia, armée d'un thermomètre médical à mercure bien connu des Moldus, s'apprêtant à l'introduire entre les fesses volumineuses d'un Dudley braillard, outré de cette atteinte à sa dignité. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser l'odieuse pensée et se souvint alors du sortilège médicomagique que Madame Pomfresh employait sur lui à la moindre occasion.

— T'as raison, Ron. Je comprends même pas comment j'y ai pas pensé.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre.

— _Temperatura_ !

Un chiffre sortit de la baguette, accompagné d'une étoile bleue, indiquant une température un peu trop basse… Mais pas anormale…

— 36.1° ? Harry, mec ! Ce type est mort depuis trois ans et il a encore de la chaleur ? Comment c'est possible ? On est en avril, ça caille comme pas possible dans ce comté, par Merlin. Ce caveau est presque une glacière et Rogue est encore chaud ?

— Je sais, Ron. Rien n'est normal. Depuis que je suis entré ici et que j'ai vu son corps, je vais de surprise en surprise. D'abord, il est chaud et aucunement décomposé, on est d'accord. Ensuite, il n'a pas eu de toilette mortuaire. Je veux dire qu'il porte encore les vêtements dans lesquels il est mort, et il n'a pas été lavé…

Harry avança sa main pour écarter le col de la chemise déchiquetée et poursuivit ses explications.

— Il est couvert de sang. La plaie est encore là, mais masquée par le sang coagulé, alors on voit pas grand-chose. Comme tu peux le voir sa cravate et son col de chemise sont déchiquetés et tâchés de sang. Et c'est pas fini… il n'a reçu aucun des sortilèges obligatoires qu'on met sur les cadavres avant de les enterrer.

Ron regarda son ami, bouche ouverte.

— Comment ça se fait ? Tous les morts doivent être enterrés dignement, c'est la loi.

— Ils en avaient rien à faire, Ron. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un Mangemort et je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont traité tous les Mangemorts et leurs alliés de la même façon. Dès que le corps est arrivé, ils l'ont déposé dans un cercueil, enroulé dans sa cape comme il était en arrivant, sans même lui jeter un regard.

— Merde ! fit Ron, soufflé. Et t'as remarqué quoi d'autre ? Et c'est quoi cette poussière qui le recouvre ?

— Il a des sorts de Magie Noire sur lui, je pense, parce que je n'arrive pas à les identifier, je les sens juste… sombres. Et la poussière, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux momentanément, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre d'où elle vient. Quand je suis arrivé, le couvercle de son cercueil n'était pas totalement écarté. C'est moi qui l'ai complètement retiré pour mieux examiner Rogue. Et comme tu peux le voir, à partir des genoux, son pantalon est relativement propre. Enfin pas couvert de cette poussière grise… Je crois que c'est de la poussière d'os et de vieux bois pourri. Les profanateurs ont dû ouvrir en premier ce cercueil et être un peu rebutés par l'aspect du cadavre. Trop frais pour oser… Alors ils sont allés détruire les vieux cercueils des Prince. Cette famille est éteinte depuis des lustres, alors les cercueils dataient de longtemps et il n'y avait plus dedans que des squelettes ou de la poussière. Quand ils les ont démolis, la poussière d'os a volé partout et est retombée sur Rogue. Avant de partir, l'un d'eux est retourné examiner le corps et sûrement voir s'il n'y avait rien à voler et il a arraché la poche pour lui piquer sa montre à gousset. Pour ça que le tissu est propre là, tu vois.

— Bonnes déductions, Harry. Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? Et… pour lui ? demanda Ron en désignant le cadavre d'un mouvement de tête.

— J'ai conjuré un ossuaire comme tu as vu, et j'y rangeais tous les os quand tu es arrivé. On va finir ça et mettre le coffre à la place d'un cercueil démoli dans une des niches. Et puis on jettera un _Evanesco_ pour retirer la poussière. Un _Reparo_ sur les cercueils encore potables et sur la porte et ce sera bon.

— Et lui ? insista Ron.

— Je l'emmène avec moi, répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

— PARDON ? s'horrifia Ron. T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE ? Tu… Tu veux voler un cadavre ? Un putain de cadavre dans son cercueil et te barrer avec ?

— Pas vraiment. Je vais juste prendre le corps et laisser le cercueil. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il est dans cet état… chaud, pas décomposé, comme… comme endormi. Et je vais faire ce que ces fumiers de sorciers funèbres n'ont pas fait. Je vais le laver et le changer.

— Et après ? fit Ron, vénéneux, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, dominant son ami de toute sa hauteur.

— Après ?

— Oui, tu vas le garder chez toi comme une relique ? L'exposer en souvenir dans une vitrine ? EXPLIQUE-MOI DONC CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE AVEC CE CADAVRE ET CE QUE TU VAS DIRE À GIN' QUAND ELLE VA VOIR ÇA !

— Arrête de hurler comme ça ! Et ne dis pas de sottises, je ne vais pas l'exposer, enfin ! Je veux juste comprendre ce qui se passe… Je veux savoir s'il est vraiment mort.

— Vraiment mort ? Vraiment mort ? Mais enfin, mec, tu perds la boule ou quoi ? On l'a vu mourir ! Tu as été à ses obsèques ! Il a passé trois ans dans son cercueil, bien sûr qu'il est mort !

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en pétard.

— Et bien… j'en suis pas si sûr que ça, tu vois ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

— T'es complètement cinglé ! N'espère même pas que je vais te couvrir pour ça, ni te donner un coup de main !

— Je ne te demande pas de le faire, Ron ! s'énerva Harry. Je vais gérer ça seul. Et s'il s'avère qu'il est bien mort… et ben, je le ramènerai ici, après. Et je lui offrirai un cercueil neuf, un beau, bien solide, pas comme celui-là, c'est du « déclassé » pour indigents. Ça m'avait frappé d'ailleurs aux funérailles. Je pensais que c'était sa volonté au début, mais maintenant, je sais que c'était une vengeance mesquine de ces crétins de Sainte-Mangouste.

— Possible. Mais rappelle-toi que tous les Mangemorts enterrés l'ont été avec ce même genre de cercueil. J'ai été de sécurité pour l'enterrement des Lestrange et ils avaient le même.

— Ah bon ? J'ai pas eu cette mission, moi. Pour aucun.

— Tu les avais déjà zigouillés, on n'allait pas encore en plus te demander de faire la sécurité aux enterrements, nan ?

— Heuu… Si tu l'dis…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Ginny ?

— Rien. Ce sont pas ses mandragores et elle me court sur le râble avec ses jérémiades et ses exigences.

— Et allez donc ! Maintenant tout va être de sa faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, cette fois ?

— Lu les conneries de la mère Skeeter pour mieux me les balancer en pleine tronche, comme d'habitude. Exigé qu'on se marie dans le mois, comme d'habitude. Demandé que je donne des vêtements à Kreattur, encore une fois.

— À part la mère Skeeter, je ne vois rien de déraisonnable. Tu devrais penser à te marier, c'est pas mal le mariage, moi je me plains pas ! Et Kreattur est une saloperie d'Elfe qui serait très bien loin de toi. En plus ça ferait plaisir à Hermione. T'as qu'à l'offrir à la mère Malefoy !

— Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me marier, Ron ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prêt et que je voulais ma liberté. J'ai dû obéir aveuglément toute ma vie à tout le monde, les Dursley, Dumbledore, les profs, et maintenant Robards et Kingsley. J'aimerais bien avoir de temps en temps mon libre arbitre et pouvoir choisir ma vie ! Et tu veux que je te dise, Ron ? Ta sœur est tellement infecte que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de lui lancer un mauvais sort pour la faire taire et la foutre dehors ! C'est une véritable mégère, une harpie ! Et sans jeu de mot avec sa foutue équipe de Quidditch, là !

— Tu veux la quitter ?

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent méchamment. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce que son ami venait de dire de sa petite sœur, même si au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

— J'y pense ! J'en ai plus que marre de ses conneries. Quant à Kreattur, avec moi il est correct maintenant. Et j'ai besoin de lui pour entretenir la maison avec Dobby. C'est trop grand pour un seul Elfe. Alors tu permets, c'est MON Elfe et j'en fais ce que je veux ! OK ?

— JE NE T'AIDERAI PAS !

— Mais je ne te demande rien, Ron… susurra Harry avec ce qu'Hermione appelait « sa voix de Serpentard ». Au contraire, j'ai une mission pour toi. Je veux que tu traques le saligaud qui a volé la montre de Severus et que tu me la ramènes. Tu es le « nifleur » humain, comme disaient les profs à l'Académie… Le meilleur pour retrouver les objets magiques volés et cachés par les Moldus. Alors, prouve-le !

En s'entendant dire qu'il était le meilleur, Ron se radoucit et se rengorgea, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Bon, bon… C'est vrai, je suis le meilleur. Faut le reconnaître. Et je fais quoi du mec ?

— Ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Arrange-toi simplement pour leur foutre suffisamment les pétoches pour qu'ils ne recommencent jamais ce qu'ils ont fait ici. Je suis sûr que si tu trouves la montre, le voleur et ses petits copains ne seront pas trop loin. La piste est trop fraîche. Ils ont fait ça cette nuit, ils doivent encore dormir…

— Et toi, pendant ce temps-là ? Tu vas commettre ton crime, hein ?

— NON ! Je vais tout remettre en ordre ici et je vais juste emmener provisoirement Severus avec moi. C'est tout.

— C'est Severus, maintenant ? ricana Ron. Tu es tombé brusquement amoureux de son cadavre ?

— Tu as fini tes sottises ? gronda Harry, furieux. Je ne te permets pas de lui manquer ainsi de respect ! Il a eu son compte cette nuit, il me semble ! Va retrouver sa montre que je puisse la lui rendre !

— Je te préviens, je saurai ce que tu auras fait de lui, je te surveillerai… Et je le dirai à Mione ce soir. Elle va te démolir !

— À tes souhaits !

Harry se retourna, baguette à la main, dans le but de continuer à ranger les os épars dans l'ossuaire. Ron ne vit pas le rictus amusé qui orna un instant le visage de son collègue et meilleur ami. Harry entendit le crac de transplanage et lança un _Wingardium Leviosa _sur le crâne qu'il avait fait rouler sous son pied en arrivant.

— Vous voyez, Professeur Rogue, dit-il à voix haute en s'adressant au mort. Ron est tellement prévisible. Il suffit de le brosser un peu dans le sens du poil et hop ! Il fonce dans tous les panneaux.

Harry déposa le crâne dans l'ossuaire et retourna près du cadavre qu'il fixa encore longuement.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu trafiquer, Professeur, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'avez pas fini de livrer tous vos secrets. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que vous soyez _réellement_ mort. Vous étiez trop malin pour vous faire avoir ainsi, pas vrai ? Je trouverai, je vous promets que je trouverai et que je vous ramènerai si c'est possible. Sans faire appel à un Nécromancien bien sûr. Si vous êtes vraiment mort, vous avez le droit au repos éternel, mais si vous ne l'êtes pas… Fini de jouer les Blanche-Neige ou les Belle Au Bois Dormant, Professeur…

* * *

1 Rigidité cadavérique


	2. Recel de cadavre ou suite du prologue

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière personnelle** : Mirabelle31, toujours en vacances...

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la suite du prologue que j'avais coupé en deux étant donnée sa longueur...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dès le départ de Ron, Harry s'empressa de remettre tout en ordre dans la crypte. Tout d'abord, il mit les ossements épars dans l'ossuaire qu'il ferma soigneusement d'un sortilège de niveau Auror, équivalent des scellés moldus utilisés par Scotland Yard. Puis après avoir lancé quelques _Reparo_ sur les cercueils abimés mais non détruits, il fit disparaître les planches pourries qui ne pouvaient plus servir à rien. Et pour terminer, il fit s'évanouir la poussière d'os et les gravats qui jonchaient les dalles de pierre du sol.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une place pour y déposer l'ossuaire. Une niche qui avait auparavant contenu un des cercueils irrémédiablement détruits fut choisie comme emplacement et il lança un puissant _Recurvite_ sur le support de pierre afin de le nettoyer. Un _Wingardium Leviosa_ déposa le coffre de bois vernis dans l'enfeu. Harry s'octroya alors une petite pause et regarda autour de lui une dernière fois afin de voir s'il n'avait rien oublié ou négligé. Non, il ne restait plus que le cercueil éventré au pied de biche, du Maître des Potions.

— C'est à nous, maintenant, Professeur Rogue. Je vais vous tirer de là et vous emmener avec moi. Si je fais une bêtise et bien je vous ramènerai et même je vous paierai un beau cercueil tout neuf. Un noir, c'est promis !

Si un témoin avait assisté à la scène, il aurait trouvé plutôt étrange qu'Harry s'adresse ainsi à un mort et douté de son état mental. Mais c'était la seule chose que le jeune Auror avait trouvée pour tromper son angoisse. Il savait qu'il commettait un crime. Le viol de sépulture était pris très au sérieux par le Magenmagot, et le vol et le recel d'un cadavre valait un aller simple pour Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Harry frotta ses mains moites sur les pans de sa robe d'uniforme et s'approcha du cercueil de Severus Rogue, baguette à la main.

— _Mobilicorpus_ ! fit-il en la pointant sur le cadavre.

Le corps inerte lévita lentement et d'un geste de baguette, Harry le fit sortir de la bière. Il le guida jusqu'au centre de la crypte et le déposa soigneusement sur les dalles nettoyées. Il poussa un soupir et alla prendre la cape qui tapissait le fond du cercueil de mauvaise qualité. Le tissu, plus épais, avait résisté à l'humidité et aux trois années passées, malgré son usure visible. Harry reconnut la cape habituelle du sorcier, ce n'était pas un costume de Mangemort. Il plia le lourd vêtement grossièrement et le déposa sur le corps.

— DOBBY ! KREATTUR !

À l'appel de leurs noms, les deux Elfes transplanèrent immédiatement. Dobby allait encore une fois s'extasier sur les mérites d'Harry Potter mais s'interrompit en découvrant l'endroit où il avait transplané. Seul Kreattur n'eut aucune réaction visible et s'inclina devant son maître.

— Le Maître a demandé Kreattur ?

— Heuu… oui. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Je veux que vous rapportiez le corps de Severus Rogue au Square Grimmaurd et que vous l'installiez dans la chambre verte près de la bibliothèque, au premier étage.

— Harry Potter veut voler un mort et le ramener chez lui ? C'est un crime ! Harry Potter, Monsieur, protesta Dobby, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et les deux mains accrochées à ses grandes oreilles qu'il tordait.

— Calme-toi, Dobby. Je ne vais rien lui faire de spécial. Je ne vais pas utiliser ce corps pour faire de la Magie Noire ou autre chose de terrible. Son cercueil a été abimé, ce qui m'a permis de voir que le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas été enterré avec tous les égards qu'il aurait dû recevoir. Il n'a pas été lavé, pas changé après sa mort. Et il n'a pas non plus reçu les sortilèges de protection habituels.

— Pas bien ! Pas bien ! Il faut respecter les morts ! piailla Dobby, visiblement outré de la nouvelle.

Kreattur n'avait encore rien dit. Il s'était contenté de regarder le corps allongé par terre, avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Maître Harry, osa-t-il. Kreattur reconnait le mort. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre et c'était un ennemi de Maître Sirius.

— Et un ami de Maître Regulus… le coupa sournoisement Harry sentant l'indécision de ses Elfes devant le crime qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre.

Les yeux du vieil Elfe s'écarquillèrent un instant et son attitude changea du tout au tout. Il regarda le corps inerte avec un soudain respect qu'Harry trouva un peu surprenant.

— Il faut que vous sachiez, tous les deux. Je l'emmène également parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ce cadavre. Regardez-le. Il est mort depuis trois ans, je l'ai vu mourir ! Il a été dans un cercueil pendant tout ce temps et il n'a pas été embaumé. Non seulement il n'est pas décomposé mais… mais il est encore chaud, termina Harry dans un soupir.

D'un même mouvement, les deux Elfes baissèrent la tête et regardèrent le visage figé aux paupières closes.

— Alors le mort n'est pas mort, Maître Harry, fit sentencieusement Kreattur.

— Magie Noire, Magie Noire ! piailla Dobby presque paniqué.

— Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Dobby, je ne sais pas si une magie quelconque est responsable de ça, alors ne crie pas « Magie Noire » sans savoir. Kreattur, comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? Il n'a pas quitté son cercueil depuis trois ans.

— Kreattur est vieux, Maître Harry. Kreattur a vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie et entendu des choses aussi. Kreattur sait que la mort n'est pas toujours la mort pour certains, et que parfois ceux qui devraient être morts ne le sont pas vraiment et reviennent. Maître Harry le sait aussi. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait réussi.

— Provisoirement, Kreattur, provisoirement comme tu le sais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à détruire le Monde Magique. Il avait été la cause de bien trop de morts. Sirius, Regulus… Remus et tous les autres…

Harry savait que pour empêcher Kreattur de ricaner en douce – ou pas toujours – sur les décès de Sirius, Tonks et autres, il fallait inclure dans la liste la mort de Regulus. L'Elfe n'ignorait pas que son cher Regulus avait donné sa vie pour que soit vaincu Voldemort. Le fait qu'Harry ait vengé Regulus en tuant le Mage Noir lui avait assuré définitivement la dévotion et la fidélité sans faille de l'Elfe.

— Faites comme je vous ai dit. Ramenez-le et installez-le dans la chambre verte. Une fois que j'aurai tout réparé ici et effacé les traces des profanateurs, je viendrai me charger de lui. Ne vous occupez pas de lui, posez-le sur le lit, je le laverai et le changerai moi-même.

— Harry Potter va s'occuper du mort tout seul ? Mais Harry Potter est un grand sorcier et c'est un travail d'Elfe, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! protesta Dobby.

— Il a donné sa vie pour notre cause, Dobby, et il m'a aussi sauvé des tas de fois. Je peux bien faire ça pour lui.

— Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby va obéir et laisser le mort sur le lit de la chambre verte.

— Bien. Il est possible que Ron Weasley passe au Square Grimmaurd d'ici ce soir. Il est à la recherche des pilleurs moldus qui ont profané la tombe du Professeur Rogue et lui ont volé sa montre. S'il l'a retrouvée, il viendra sûrement pour la rendre au Professeur.

Harry vit Kreattur faire une moue dégoûtée et marmonner des insanités sur les sales Moldus qui osaient piller des tombes et profaner des cadavres de sorciers.

— Pas bien, pas bien ! Pas voler les morts ! piailla encore une fois Dobby de sa voix de crécelle.

Harry regarda ses Elfes avec attention, conscient qu'il semblait les avoir convaincus de l'aider. Dobby était comme d'habitude vêtu d'un pull-over Weasley, mais cette fois-ci tricoté exprès pour lui : rouge avec un grand D jaune. Il portait également un short taillé dans un pantalon en velours pour enfant et de vieilles bottes en caoutchouc. Kreattur était pieds nus, et simplement drapé dans un grand torchon orné des armes de la noble Maison des Black. Harry avait trouvé ces grands torchons en débarrassant la chambre qui fut autrefois celles d'Orion et Walburga Black, les parents de Sirius. Le jeune sorcier soupçonnait d'ailleurs ces torchons d'avoir été commandés et achetés afin de servir exclusivement de toges aux Elfes de la maison. Curieusement, la boite dans laquelle ils étaient rangés n'avait jamais été ouverte. Elle était jaunie par les ans et portait le nom d'un commerce du Chemin de Traverse qui n'existait plus. D'après Hermione, ce style de boites ne se faisait plus depuis une bonne centaine d'années. Kreattur avait été surpris et ravi de se voir remettre ces attributs dignes – selon lui – de sa fonction.

— Je rentre dès que j'ai terminé de tout remettre en ordre ici. J'ai encore un cercueil et la porte de la crypte à réparer.

— Kreattur fera comme le Maître a ordonné, affirma l'Elfe des Black en s'inclinant.

Dobby le regarda faire et se mit à sautiller en piaillant.

— Dobby aussi, Dobby aussi obéit à Maître Harry !

— Allez-y, emmenez-le et ne dites rien à personne d'étranger à la maison. Sa présence est un secret.

— Oui, Maître, répondit Kreattur tandis que Dobby hochait la tête avec assurance.

Les deux Elfes posèrent chacun une main sur un bras du corps inerte et dans un « pop » typique disparurent avec leur curieux fardeau.

— Bien, marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Le corps est à l'abri, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Voyons le cercueil… que je n'oublie rien.

Harry retourna vers la bière abandonnée et se pencha pour en examiner soigneusement l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas fait attention au début, mais ce cercueil était vraiment minable. Certes il avait un aspect brillant et correct lorsqu'il était neuf, mais le bois était fin et de mauvaise qualité, les ferrures qu'il avait prises pour du bronze étaient en plastique peint. De toute façon, elles n'étaient là que pour la décoration, les cercueils étant toujours manipulés par magie. Mais le pire était l'intérieur… La bière n'était pas garnie de tissu ou d'un matelassage quelconque comme cela était habituel. C'était du bois nu et rien d'autre, pas même un coussin pour soulever la tête du défunt. Du bas de gamme… une simple caisse de bois.

Elle ne contenait plus rien. La célèbre cape virevoltante qui avait servi de linceul à son propriétaire était partie avec lui au Square Grimmaurd. Harry examinerait les vêtements du mort avec attention lorsqu'il le déshabillerait.

Il en avait terminé avec ce cercueil, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à le rafistoler et le refermer. Les pilleurs n'avaient pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la bière, vu sa piètre qualité. Le bois avait dû éclater aussitôt.

Un _Reparo_ effaça les injures récentes et Harry se pencha pour remettre le couvercle à sa place. Il ferma ensuite le cercueil avec le même sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour l'ossuaire. Si quelqu'un venait à descendre dans la crypte, – fossoyeur ou visiteur ayant la clé – il ne verrait rien sortant de l'ordinaire et c'était là le plus important.

D'ailleurs le jeune homme se demanda un instant qui avait la clé des lieux et aussi qui venait dans la crypte se recueillir… Severus Rogue avait-il seulement des visiteurs ? Harry en doutait fort. Minerva McGonagall n'était même pas venue aux obsèques, pas plus que les autres professeurs et le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore en avait été furieux sur le moment et pendant les jours suivants.

À propos de portrait, cela rappela à Harry Potter que le tableau représentant Severus qui était accroché dans le bureau directorial juste à côté de celui de son prédécesseur était toujours endormi et ne s'était jamais animé. Minerva lui avait affirmé qu'elle en était plutôt soulagée, ne souhaitant pas supporter la mauvaise humeur de l'ancien Mangemort peint : l'avoir fait de son vivant avait été suffisant. Pour elle, il serait à jamais le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore, quelque soit la raison de ce meurtre. Le portrait d'Albus avait soupiré et essuyé quelques larmes et Harry l'avait vu quitter sa toile ostensiblement à la déclaration de l'ancienne Directrice des Gryffondors. Il avait retrouvé le vieil homme grelottant au Square Grimmaurd dans une toile représentant un paysage neigeux. Harry avait commandé pour une forte somme d'or, un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore au peintre officiel du Ministère. Ce tableau imposant était depuis presque trois années accroché au dessus de la cheminée dans le bureau d'Harry, le sein des saints, là où quasiment personne ne pouvait mettre les pieds et surtout pas Ginny Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore passait donc quasiment tout son temps dans sa toile du 12, Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie de celle de Phineas Nigellus Black que le jeune sorcier avait récupéré dans le sac d'Hermione après leur périple à la recherche des horcruxes. Phineas avait demandé à ne pas être raccroché dans une chambre déserte et donc il avait lui aussi trouvé une nouvelle place dans le bureau d'Harry, fraîchement redécoré dans des tons neutres et chaleureux. Depuis trois années donc, Albus passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, l'aidant et le conseillant, surtout lorsqu'il avait passé son diplôme d'Auror en une année au lieu de deux, après avoir fait une nouvelle septième année à Poudlard pour avoir ses ASPICs.

— Va falloir que je parle de tout ça à Albus en rentrant, marmonna Harry à mi-voix en remontant l'escalier, la torche à la main. Il aura peut-être des idées.

La crypte était en ordre, à présent : le cercueil de Severus Rogue semblait intact et personne ne pourrait s'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Il ne restait plus que la porte extérieure à réparer. Harry éteignit la torche dorénavant inutile puis la déposa dans un support vide accroché au mur en haut des escaliers.

Le cimetière était encore désert, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il n'était que 10h15, et il faisait très froid. Harry le sentait malgré le sort de chauffage sur ses vêtements car une épaisse vapeur sortait de sa bouche à chaque respiration, encore plus visible que lorsqu'il était en bas dans la crypte des Prince. Un autre _Reparo_ remit la porte en état et elle alla se raccrocher d'elle-même à ses anciens gonds. Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier l'alarme du Ministère qui était posée sur le bâtiment lui-même. Si quelqu'un avait la clé, elle se désactivait momentanément et redevenaient active lorsque le visiteur quittait les lieux en refermant soigneusement derrière lui avec cette même clé. Harry n'ayant pas de clé, il verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège d'Auror, ce qui – bien entendu – allait calmer l'alarme immédiatement au Service des Anciens Combattants qui saurait avant Robards que tout était arrangé.

Sa dernière vérification effectuée, Harry s'éloigna de la petite chapelle gothique et redescendit le chemin sablonneux pour rejoindre le bosquet d'ifs qui assombrissait étrangement le lieu déjà sinistre. Bien à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres, Harry transplana vers le seuil du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il posa sa baguette sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, reconnaissant son propriétaire.

La demeure avait bien changé depuis trois ans. Déjà la balustrade en fer forgé qui encadrait les marches de pierre à l'extérieur avait été remplacée. La porte d'entrée avait été décapée et repeinte en vert très foncé, ce qui avec le heurtoir en argent en forme de serpent était du plus bel effet. Le hall d'entrée avait été retapissé et repeint. L'ancien papier noir avait été remplacé par le même en blanc, ce qui donnait une autre allure au couloir et à la cage d'escalier. Le porte-parapluie n'était plus une demi-jambe de troll mais un panier tressé en forme de tête de hibou que Teddy Lupin trouvait très amusant lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à son parrain. Les tableaux de la famille Black affichaient tous des joues vermillon et des couleurs vives, ayant été décapés et ré-encadrés par un expert. La mère de Sirius Black avait elle aussi subi ce ravalement. Harry lui avait fait promettre de se comporter correctement sinon il réinstallerait les rideaux noirs qui la dissimulaient autrefois et pire… il brûlerait le portrait avec un _Feudeymon_. Le regard horrifié que lui avait lancé la mégère avait convaincu le jeune sorcier qu'il avait mis le doigt sur une menace efficace et depuis lors Walburga se tenait tranquille, à la joie de tous, y compris de Kreattur.

Chaque pièce de la demeure avait été retapée et redécorée dans son style originel. Les meubles avaient été restaurés par un spécialiste de Pré-Au-Lard et ensuite remis à leurs places. Seules la cuisine et les salles de bain avaient subi des améliorations notables et les vieilles baignoires, douches, toilettes et autres éviers, remplacés par le tout dernier cri du confort magique. À présent, les Elfes faisaient la cuisine sur un superbe et gigantesque poêle de fonte flambant neuf, autoalimenté en charbon par magie. Le charbon allait tout seul de la cave au poêle ! La cuisine s'était aussi vue dotée une glacière magique, quasi identique aux réfrigérateurs moldus mais fonctionnant grâce à la magie des lieux. Les meubles avaient été remplacés ou restaurés quand c'était encore possible et les lustres à gaz changés pour des plus modernes à ampoules magiques. Le tout dernier cri, encore une fois.

Molly s'était extasiée devant la glacière et le poêle, tandis que Ginny, elle, avait pesté qu'elle n'aimait pas les couleurs trop Serpentard à son goût, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas laissé carte blanche pour la décoration et le choix des aménagements. Après tout, une fois mariés, ce serait à elle de s'en accommoder.

Le jeune Sauveur avait vu rouge et lui avait, encore une fois, répété qu'il ne souhaitait pas se marier et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans ses choix, ne vivant pas là avec lui.

Ginny était partie en larmes, espérant ainsi faire fléchir Harry par ses comédies. Si dans les tout-débuts, ça marchait, il y avait belle lurette que le jeune Auror ne s'émotionnait plus pour Ginny Weasley. Il se demandait parfois, pourquoi il restait encore avec elle. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, ne partageaient pas les mêmes goûts ni les mêmes avis sur rien et en plus les rares fois où ils avaient des relations sexuelles, elle faisait l'étoile de mer en regardant le plafond fixement, en lui disant que c'était ainsi que se comportaient les femmes bien élevées et de sang-pur.

Harry, agacé et vexé, avait alors répliqué qu'il préférerait avoir dans son lit une née-moldue ou de sang-mêlé un peu plus sensuelle. Ce fut cette nuit-là qu'Harry se posa pour la première fois des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Il ne désirait jamais Ginny et pensait au début que ça venait de son attitude à elle. Il avait donc tenté – en cachette – une petite expérience et avait passé une nuit sans lendemain avec une des secrétaires du Département de la Justice Magique, une brunette avenante et pétillante. Il avait apprécié sa nuit, beaucoup plus qu'avec Ginny, mais ça n'avait pas été non plus le Pérou. Pas de quoi sauter au plafond… Après chaque orgasme, il avait toujours la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, mais il ne savait pas quoi et restait frustré, quelle que fut la femme qui était dans son lit.

Il savait que Ginny ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle était même tout en bas de l'échelle à présent, dans la course pour être la future Madame Potter, s'il devait y en avoir une un jour.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'escalier, appréhendant quelque peu d'aller vers la chambre verte et d'être confronté encore une fois et plus librement au corps inerte du Maître des Potions. Pour l'heure, l'homme décédé gardait encore tout son mystère. Mais qu'en serait-il dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il serait déshabillé totalement et livré à l'œil scrutateur du jeune Auror ?

* * *

Dans la chambre verte où le corps avait été déposé, les rideaux de velours assortis au papier peint et qui donnaient son nom à la pièce, avaient été fermés par les Elfes. Le défunt était allongé sur le couvre-lit matelassé, lui aussi vert avec un léger motif marbré. Il portait toujours les vêtements qu'il avait en mourant ainsi que ses bottines noires en peau de dragon légèrement boueuses. Les Elfes de maison avaient obéi et n'avaient aucunement touché au corps. La cape qu'Harry avait grossièrement pliée et posée sur le bassin de l'homme était toujours au même endroit.

Le jeune Auror soupira devant la tâche à accomplir. Il allait devoir être méticuleux et ne rien négliger. Il avait choisi la chambre verte car elle possédait sa propre salle de bain attenante, avec une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes et ce serait bien pratique pour avoir de quoi faire la toilette du défunt.

Il commença par reprendre la cape et la déplier. Soigneusement, il l'examina en détail, repérant les poches normales plus celles un peu plus secrètes et les vidant des flacons qu'elles contenaient. Il entassa les petites fioles sur la table de nuit, juste à côté de la baguette de bouleau noir qu'il y avait déposé en arrivant. Il ne manquait plus que la montre et tout serait là…

La cape fut repliée et entreposée dans un petit carton conjuré à la hâte. Ensuite, Harry s'attaqua aux bottines qu'il retira après en avoir abaissé les fermetures éclairs semblables à celles des Moldus. Elles étaient humides bien entendu, un peu sales de boue séchée sur la semelle extérieure et les côtés de cuir. L'intérieur de chevreau blanc avait jauni et même verdi : il avait franchement mal supporté ces trois années. Les bottines rejoignirent la cape dans le carton, sans rien révéler d'autre qu'elles taillaient du 45 et provenaient d'un bottier de l'Allée des Embrumes. Les chaussettes de laine noires étaient trouées au talon et au bout des orteils pas étonnant, l'intérieur des chaussures était lui aussi très abimé.

Il retira les deux chaussettes dévoilant des pieds blancs aux talons un peu jaunes de corne, mais sans aucune trace de lividités cadavériques sur eux. Pourtant, une anomalie était visible : les ongles des pieds étaient teintés de noir, comme ceux des mains. C'était un indice qu'il fallait absolument noter, ce que fit mentalement le jeune sorcier.

Harry s'attaqua ensuite à la redingote et déboutonna manuellement, un par un, la vingtaine de boutons qui la fermait. Presque la moitié lui resta dans la main lorsqu'il tenta de les faire passer par leurs boutonnières. Les fils de coutures et ceux des boutons étaient presque tous pourris. Il écarta les deux pans de la robe, dévoilant un petit gilet noir sans manche, de velours ras et au dos certainement en satin. Les boutons de cuivre étaient oxydés et portaient encore des traces suspectes qu'Harry identifia comme du sang.

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et fit léviter le corps à cinquante centimètres au dessus du couvre-lit. Ainsi suspendu, le défunt allait être bien plus facile à dévêtir. Avec précaution, la baguette entre les lèvres pour ne pas y laisser de traces de dents, Harry fit glisser la redingote déchirée qui servait de robe, des épaules de l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive lorsqu'il vit l'état de la chemise autrefois blanche dont on apercevait à présent les manches. Celle de gauche, côté où Severus Rogue avait été mordu au cou par Nagini, avait été à l'époque couverte de sang qui maintenant avait une vilaine couleur verdâtre et brune peu ragoutante. Harry défit les boutons de manchettes aux armes de la Maison Serpentard puis passa à ceux en cuivre oxydé du petit gilet. La vue sous le gilet le fit hoqueter de surprise et d'horreur. La chemise était entièrement recouverte de sang à présent séché et qui avait la même affreuse couleur que sur la manche.

Harry ne se voyait pas contorsionner le cadavre pour retirer l'étroit gilet et accéder ainsi à la chemise qu'il portait dessous. Il reprit sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours entre ses lèvres et lança un _Diffindo_ sur le tissu qui se déchira facilement. Les pans furent jetés dans le carton et Harry tenta également de découper la chemise qui adhérait au corps et dont les morceaux se décollaient avec peine avec un bruit sinistre de déchirement. L'odeur du vêtement était affreuse, maintenant que le corps se trouvait exposé à une température clémente. Les Elfes n'avaient pas allumé la cheminée, mais la chaudière magique était en marche et diffusait l'eau bouillante dans les radiateurs victoriens ouvragés.

La cravate déchirée et les morceaux de chemise furent jetés dans le carton et Harry s'attaqua au pantalon, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Severus Rogue ne portait pas de ceinture et les boutons du pantalon furent prestement manipulés. Harry put ainsi le faire glisser sans peine sur les jambes pâles légèrement poilues. Il ne restait plus que le caleçon de coton blanc très basique qui était autant couvert de vieux sang que la chemise. Il y avait fort à parier que le reste des habits en était imbibé aussi, mais la couleur noire épargnait cette vision d'horreur. Le jeune homme hésita un instant à s'attaquer au dernier rempart de la pudeur du défunt. Encore une fois, il détourna sa gêne en parlant au corps inerte.

— Croyez bien que je suis désolé, Professeur, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois vous déshabiller totalement pour vous laver, puisque ces maudits sorciers funèbres n'ont pas fait leur boulot.

Il souleva l'élastique qui céda – pourri, lui aussi visiblement – et descendit le caleçon prestement, le faisant glisser le long des jambes du mort de la même façon que le pantalon et le balança sans un regard dans le carton qui était à ses pieds.

À présent, il avait une vue d'ensemble du corps supplicié. L'homme était couvert de sang séché sur la presque totalité de son corps, côté pile comme côté face. Harry ignorait s'il était mort à cause du poison de Nagini, ou à bout de sang à cause des blessures. Celle du cou était invisible à cause de l'espèce d'énorme caillot qui masquait la vue de la plaie. L'arrière de la tête et les cheveux étaient collés en un triste amas sanguinolent, le mort ayant baigné dans une mare de sang pendant plusieurs heures avant d'être retrouvé et ramassé par les Aurors.

Harry se surprit à regarder le corps de l'homme avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il aurait un jour vu son ancien professeur dans le plus simple appareil. La peau du sorcier était pâle, là où elle n'était pas tâchée de sang. Une fine bande de poils noirs collés par le fluide sanguin partait du nombril et descendait jusqu'au pubis où reposait un sexe de bonne dimension, lui aussi sanguinolent.

Harry laissa le corps en lévitation et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain dont la porte s'ouvrait près de la table de nuit. Il examina les lieux d'un œil critique et estimant qu'il était impossible de laver le mort dans la douche, se décida pour une solution alternative. Il conjura une cuve d'émail blanc montée sur de hauts pieds, et qui pourrait sans problème contenir le corps et lui permettre de le laver sans trop avoir à se pencher.

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'intérieur de la cuve.

— _Aguamenti calefactum_ !

Harry remplit à demi la baignoire, conscient qu'il allait devoir rapidement changer l'eau dans quelques minutes, dès que le corps aurait trempé un peu.

— Dobby ! appela-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil près du lavabo.

L'Elfe popa aussitôt à l'appel de son nom et s'inclina très bas comme à chaque fois qu'Harry l'appelait.

— Harry Potter, Monsieur, que peut faire Dobby pour vous ?

— Apporte-moi une pile de serviettes, des petites et des grandes, ainsi que des gants de toilette et un savon, s'il te plaît.

— Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Tout de suite.

L'Elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts et Harry retourna dans la chambre pour aller chercher le corps.

— _Mobilicorpus_, fit-il en le guidant de sa baguette pour qu'il le suive.

Lorsqu'il revint avec son curieux bagage, Harry vit la pile de serviettes demandée ainsi qu'un gros savon neuf encore dans sa cellophane. Il reconnut le savon parfumé de chez Sacharissa Tugwood dont il existait un exemplaire dans chaque salle de bain utilisée de la maison. Il déballa le savon et jeta l'emballage dans la poubelle sous le lavabo puis alla le déposer sur la chaise où Dobby avait posé les serviettes immaculées.

Baguette tendue devant lui, Harry déplaça le corps du Maître des Potions qui attendait, suspendu dans l'air par magie. Doucement, il déposa le cadavre dans la baignoire conjurée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sarcophage. Rapidement, l'eau se teinta d'une affreuse couleur brune qui le fit grimacer. En soupirant, il fit disparaitre le liquide d'un coup de baguette et renouvela le remplissage. S'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à la couleur qu'était en train de prendre le nouveau bain, Harry se saisit d'un gant de toilette, l'humidifia et l'enduisit copieusement de savon. Il commença par les pieds, voulant laisser un peu tremper les cheveux et le reste du corps. Le cadavre était quasiment immergé. Seul le nez volumineux dépassait de l'eau. Harry souleva une des jambes de Rogue. Elle n'était pas raide et les articulations étaient souples, chose encore une fois anormale. Harry frotta énergiquement le pied puis toute la jambe, avant de la reposer dans l'eau à présent savonneuse, et de recommencer avec la seconde. Il changea encore l'eau et cette fois-ci en mit beaucoup moins dans la baignoire improvisée, afin de pouvoir accéder au corps sans être gêné par le liquide.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir copieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait maintenant devoir faire une sorte de toilette intime à l'homme et donc manipuler une certaine partie de son anatomie qui en d'autres circonstances n'aurait jamais été exposée à sa vue.

— Désolé, Professeur, mais je dois aussi vous nettoyer _là_… Je me doute que si vous aviez été en vie, vous m'auriez Avada Kedavratisé sur le champ, mais en l'occurrence, le mort c'est vous. Enfin… si jamais vous êtes bien mort, ce dont je doute franchement. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu traficoter avant la bataille, hein ? Vous vous doutiez que Face-De-Serpent allait vous tuer, pas vrai ? Alors vous avez pris les devants… Vous êtes un p'tit malin, vous…

Harry radotait, racontant presque n'importe quoi pour tromper encore une fois sa gêne. Il sentait ses joues lui cuire alors qu'il savonnait le sexe du sorcier _soi-disant_ défunt. Le visage de plus en plus en feu et le souffle court, il se surprit à aimer le contact de cet organe avec sa main gantée de tissu éponge. Il se demanda tout à coup quel effet ça ferait si l'organe en question était en érection et sa main nue… S'enhardissant – après tout, pas de témoins – il glissa sa main savonneuse et non plus le gant sur le sexe pâle et la paire de testicules bien pendante qui se trouvait dessous. Il se mordit les lèvres et retint son souffle lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir une érection.

_°Par Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas quand même pas bander parce que tu tripotes Rogue, quand même ? Il est censé être mort, j'te rappelle… Il est peut-être vraiment mort même ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis gay ? Que c'est pour ça que j'aime pas trop faire l'amour avec une fille ? En tout cas, ça n'a jamais été aussi génial que Ron l'a toujours prétendu…°_

Cette prise de conscience avait calmé les ardeurs d'Harry ainsi que son érection débutante. Il se promit d'y repenser quand le moment serait un peu mieux choisi et pour l'heure, s'obligea à s'acquitter correctement de la tâche qu'il s'était imposée. Il reprit le savon, en frotta de nouveau le gant et s'attaqua aux bras puis au torse de l'homme. Tout comme ceux des pieds, les ongles des mains de Severus Rogue gardèrent leur couleur anthracite malgré le savonnage, ce qui confirma à Harry que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait été appliqué sur eux, mais plutôt une réaction quelconque à un sortilège, voire même une potion. Plutôt une potion, d'ailleurs, selon son humble avis…

Le caillot de la plaie du cou s'était délité dans l'eau et Harry passa un gant de toilette hésitant sur l'endroit mutilé. Au fur et à mesure que la saleté et le sang s'en allaient, Harry découvrit que là où le cou avait auparavant été pratiquement déchiqueté par les crocs du serpent, il n'y avait plus rien ou presque. Un tissu cicatriciel pas très joli à voir avait pris la place du trou béant qu'Harry avait aperçu lorsqu'il avait assisté aux derniers instants de l'espion. Le sang avait jailli avec force par l'artère déchirée et Harry savait que c'était une blessure mortelle à coup sûr. Les professeurs de l'Académie des Aurors avaient été très clairs à ce sujet lors des cours. Ils avaient assuré à leurs élèves qu'une telle blessure ne pouvait être soignée, même si un Médicomage ou un Médecin moldu se trouvait sur place.

Severus Rogue aurait dû mourir. Il aurait dû se refroidir, raidir et puis se décomposer dans sa tombe, comme le commun des mortels. Mais non, l'ancien Mangemort avait encore su se distinguer. Il était mort, certes, mais il n'était pas froid, ni raide, ni décomposé et ceci après trois ans passés à l'intérieur d'un cercueil dans une crypte glaciale.

À la vision inattendue du cou cicatrisé, Harry choqué, laissa tomber le gant savonneux sur le torse imberbe du défunt et paniqué, le cœur battant, il recula brusquement jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve plaqué au mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Les jambes lui manquant, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et replia ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses deux bras en frissonnant. Comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait qu'il en parle tout de suite à Albus Dumbledore. Lui seul saurait ce qui se passait…

Harry resta là quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, bouleversé. Toutes ses croyances avaient déjà été mises à mal lorsqu'il avait appris que la magie existait et qu'il était un sorcier. Mais même la sorcellerie avait ses limites. Par exemple, on ne pouvait pas faire revivre les morts. Les Nécromanciens, bien qu'ils affirment le contraire, n'arrivaient qu'à fabriquer des inferi, ces morts animés et dirigés comme des marionnettes par les Mages Noirs, mais les légendes avaient la vie dure. Et là, un homme qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, de façon atroce, avait cicatrisé dans son cercueil à la place de tomber en poussière. C'était pour le moins inhabituel et justifiait le choc rude auquel le jeune Auror venait d'être soumis.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se releva lentement. Il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Une fois le Maître des Potions lavé et séché, il le coucherait dans le lit de la chambre verte, sous les draps comme un dormeur. Si son état devait se modifier d'une façon ou d'une autre dans les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines, il voulait être aux premières loges. Et que Ron ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était fou ou qu'il avait rêvé ! Cette plaie cicatrisée était la preuve qu'il se passait ici quelque chose d'anormal.

Le jeune Auror repoussa vers ses coudes les manches de sa robe qui avaient repris leurs places lorsqu'il s'était reculé brusquement et se retourna vers la cuve où le corps de Severus Rogue trempait toujours. D'une main tremblante, il reprit le gant de toilette et d'un doigt incertain, il releva le menton du sorcier afin de dégager son cou et pouvoir l'examiner attentivement. Bien que l'eau soit sale et savonneuse il put quand même vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il frotta délicatement l'endroit, s'attendant d'un instant à l'autre que la peau de la cicatrice se déchire. Mais non, elle était solide, bien que son aspect soit pour l'heure peu engageant.

Il ne lui restait plus à laver que le visage qui affleurait au bord de l'eau, ainsi que la longue chevelure noire. Il fit de nouveau léviter le corps mais cette fois-ci à une quinzaine de centimètres hors de l'eau qu'il changea encore une fois par la même occasion. N'ayant pas de shampooing sous la main et ayant oublié d'en demander à Dobby, Harry se décida à employer le savon.

— De toute façon, Professeur, vu l'état habituel de vos cheveux, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient vu beaucoup de shampooing de votre vivant, ricana Harry, profitant que le sorcier ne pouvait lui répondre ni même protester.

Il frotta directement le pain de savon sur les cheveux sales de Rogue. Puis après l'avoir reposé, il entreprit de frotter soigneusement le crâne de l'ex-Serpentard.

— Me voilà shampooineuse, s'amusa Harry afin de se détendre. J'aurai tout fait dans ma vie ! Elfe de Maison pour les Dursley, Sauveur pour le Monde Magique, Auror, Empêcheur de tourner en rond pour Ginny Weasley et maintenant shampooineuse pour la Terreur des cachots…

Harry rinça les cheveux du Maître des Potions avec un _Aguamenti_ et vida une nouvelle fois l'eau de la cuve. Il reposa le corps dedans et l'arrosa de la même façon pour éliminer les dernières traces de savon sur le cadavre. Puis il le fit léviter hors du bac et pivoter sur lui-même afin de laver l'autre côté du corps.

Le dos de l'ancien Mangemort était zébré de vieilles cicatrices qui avaient blanchi de son vivant. Certaines étaient profondes et plutôt larges et Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu arriver à l'homme pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Deux ou trois marquaient également les fesses blanches et rondes que trois années sur le dos dans un cercueil n'avaient nullement aplaties. On aurait dit que le malheureux avait été battu au fouet à une certaine époque.

La peau à présent détrempée par l'eau chaude conservait encore par endroit des plaques de vieux sang séché et des caillots peu ragoûtants, surtout aux aisselles et entre ses fesses.

En soupirant, Harry reprit le gant et la savonnette. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de terminer cette tâche le plus vite possible car elle commençait à l'ébranler mentalement. Il était Auror, par Merlin, et pas un sorcier funèbre ! En serrant les dents, le jeune Sauveur savonna le dos et les fesses du défunt, songeant quand même un peu que toucher un derrière d'homme était bien agréable. Cela aurait d'ailleurs été plus plaisant si l'intéressé avait été en vie, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres – décidément Harry n'en pouvait plus – l'ex-Gryffondor fit jaillir un jet d'eau de sa baguette et rinça une nouvelle fois le corps de Severus Rogue, insistant sur les endroits qu'il venait de savonner copieusement. Soupirant de soulagement, il évacua d'un geste de la main, l'eau sale qui stagnait dans le fond de la baignoire improvisée. Le corps fit de nouveau un demi-tour sur lui-même et Harry écarta d'un doigt presque affectueux, la mèche de cheveux mouillés qui s'était plaquée en travers du visage de l'homme.

— Voilà ! Propre comme un Gallion neuf ! Maintenant il faut vous sécher !

Cette fois encore, Harry utilisa sa baguette et la promena devant le corps tandis qu'un puissant souffle d'air chaud en sortait, séchant par la même occasion les cheveux dégoulinants. Il enroula le bas du corps de l'homme dans une sortie de bain et d'un _Mobilicorpus_ le ramena dans la chambre. Tandis que le corps restait en suspension au dessus du lit, Harry retourna chercher les serviettes de toilette. Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer et si le corps allait revenir à la vie – espoir fou – ou alors entamer la décomposition qui aurait dû avoir lieu depuis bien longtemps.

Il écarta le couvre-lit et ouvrit couvertures et drap, puis déposa les serviettes dépliées sur l'oreiller et le drap-housse afin de les épargner s'il devait y avoir un problème. Le corps fut ensuite allongé sur le lit et là seulement, Harry envisagea de vêtir l'homme de quelque façon.

— Je vais vous conjurer un bas de pyjama, Professeur. Je ne pense pas qu'un des miens vous ira et pour le haut, ma foi, vous n'avez pas semblé avoir froid pendant trois ans, dans la glacière où vous étiez !

Le jeune Auror retira la serviette autour des reins du sorcier inerte et d'un coup de baguette, celui-ci fut revêtu d'un pantalon de coton blanc très simple.

— Faudra vous en contenter, Monsieur, parce que vous savez, je n'ai jamais été doué en métamorphose et à peine meilleur en sortilèges. C'était Hermione l'experte pour les sortilèges de ce genre. Encore heureux qu'il me reste quelques souvenirs de ses démonstrations…

Harry recouvrit le corps des drap, couvertures et couvre-lit, comme il l'aurait fait pour un malade. Il resta là ensuite, comme figé, à le regarder bêtement. Il soupira puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en pétard et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se débarrasser de la cuve d'un efficace _Finite_ et lancer un petit _Recurvite_ pour remettre la salle de bain en ordre et chasser l'eau qui avait coulé sur le carrelage gris pâle.

La faim se faisant sentir, il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et la consulta. Il était midi et son petit déjeuner était bien loin. Autant profiter d'être à la maison pour aller explorer les casseroles de Kreattur, qui officiait habituellement à la cuisine.

— Kreattur ? appela-t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'il pouvait déjeuner là.

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt et s'inclina.

— Kreattur, commença Harry sans préambule, j'ai faim, je peux déjeuner ici ou bien tu n'as rien prévu ?

— Il y a toujours de quoi manger dans la cuisine de Kreattur, Maître Harry.

Harry se retint de justesse de dire à son Elfe que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes de bon ?

— Est-ce que des Lasagnes siéraient au jeune Maître ?

— Parfait ! Je prends les Lasagnes ! Je descends dans deux minutes !

— Comme il vous plaira, Maître, répondit Kreattur en s'inclinant avant de disparaître en « popant ».

Harry se frotta l'estomac douloureux l'air absent en pensant au repas qui l'attendait et puis se ressaisissant, il vérifia d'un large coup d'œil que tout était en ordre dans la pièce. Non, il avait oublié la sortie de bain de Rogue sur la descente de lit. Il se baissa et retourna dans la salle de bain pour la déposer dans la corbeille à linge. Puis il revint sur ses pas, referma la porte de la salle d'eau et après un dernier regard au corps immobile, il éteignit le lustre d'un geste de baguette et sortit de la chambre qu'il referma soigneusement.

Il venait à peine de descendre l'escalier qui menait dans le hall d'entrée que la porte s'ouvrait sur une Hermione visiblement furieuse qui bouscula presque Dobby dans sa colère. L'Elfe qui venait de faire office de portier la regarda la bouche pincée, peu habitué à ce manque d'égard de la part de la jeune femme.

— HARRY POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE RON VIENT DE ME RACONTER ? TU AS VOLÉ UN CADAVRE ? QU'AS-TU FAIT DU PROFESSEUR ROGUE ? TU ES FOU ? entendit-il vociférer.


	3. Ron démarre l'enquête

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la suite. Il faudra vous en contenter pendant un bon moment. Je veux terminer Intolérance avant de poursuivre Exhumation.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le jeune sorcier se figea devant la furie qui se tenait devant lui, cheveux emmêlés et yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. Il croisa nonchalamment les bras sur sa poitrine et la toisa, pas vraiment ravi de son irruption intempestive, surtout pour le questionner sur ses agissements.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, à cette heure, Hermione ? Et surtout, de quoi te mêles-tu ? Tu ne sais rien, par Merlin !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Harry, Ron venait de transplaner sur le seuil de la demeure et les oreilles rouges et l'air confus, il s'était glissé à la suite de son épouse par la porte restée ouverte.

— Dé… désolé, mon vieux !

— Ron ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là également ? Il me semblait que je t'avais confié une mission.

— Oh… Heuuu… oui ça… Et bien, je suis retourné au Quartier Général pour faire mon rapport et prévenir que j'allais enquêter pour retrouver la montre volée. Le gars du Service des Anciens Combattants était content que tout soit remis en ordre.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, ni même d'expliquer en détail sa présence. Hermione, profitant qu'Harry était occupé avec son ami, les bouscula tous les deux et se précipita dans l'escalier à toute allure.

— HERMIONE ! hurla Harry, furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'interdis de monter à l'étage ! Tu n'es pas chez toi, par Godric !

Mais la brunette ne l'écouta pas une seule minute et baguette en main, fulminante, poursuivit son ascension.

— Quand Ron m'a raconté ce que tu avais osé faire, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles, lança-t-elle au propriétaire de la maison qui grimpait à sa suite. Ginny était outrée également quand je l'ai appelée pour lui dire ! Et je ne parle pas de Kingsley ! Attends-toi à de sérieux ennuis !

Visiblement, Hermione avait mis à profit sa matinée. Harry ignorait à quelle heure Ron avait trop parlé, mais si l'ancienne Gryffondor avait déjà trouvé le moyen de tout raconter à Gin' et même au Ministre, il allait se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa poche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ses recherches du corps. Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte d'une chambre inoccupée du premier étage lorsqu'il la rattrapa. Il était fou de rage de cette inquisition et de cette violation caractérisée de son intimité et de sa demeure.

— J'EXIGE QUE TU T'EN AILLES IMMÉDIATEMENT ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

— PAS QUESTION ! répondit-elle sur le même ton, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre verte.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle trouve le corps. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui reprenne le cadavre du Maître des Potions avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de démarrer son enquête. Par Merlin, il n'avait même pas encore été raconter à Albus Dumbledore son aventure matinale. Le jeune sorcier prit une décision rapide et expéditive.

— PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Hermione se figea telle une statue et avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le plancher, Harry la fit léviter pour la redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. La sorcière allait être hystérique à son réveil et lui en vouloir à mort. Mais il n'en avait cure, il était furieux et celui qui allait se mettre en travers de son chemin allait trouver à qui parler. Ron ne les avait pas suivis, chose curieuse, et Harry se demanda un instant où le rouquin pouvait bien être passé. Il fallait que Ron ramène sa femme chez lui immédiatement !

Harry déposa la sorcière statufiée sur un sofa dans le petit salon donnant sur l'entrée et descendit les marches menant à la cuisine. Une bonne odeur embaumait les lieux et bien entendu, Ron se trouvait installé à table devant une assiette pleine de lasagnes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ? demanda Harry d'une voix glacée, les deux mains accrochées au dossier de la chaise où il aurait dû être assis pour déjeuner.

— Elle est partie ? répondit le rouquin entre deux bouchées du plat normalement destiné à son meilleur ami.

— _Maléfice du Saucisson_. Je l'ai déposée sur le sofa dans le salon à la tapisserie généalogique.

— Hein ? T'as pétrifié Mione ? T'es gonflé !

Harry soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches noires, puis il écarta la chaise et s'y assit. Il souleva le couvercle du plat d'argent qui trônait sur la table et poussa un autre soupir.

— Merci de m'avoir laissé un peu de mon repas, Ron. C'est trop généreux de ta part, grimaça le jeune sorcier en voyant qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien pour lui.

— C'est très bon, tu verras. Kreattur s'est surpassé.

— Avec le peu que tu m'as laissé, j'aurai de la chance si j'arrive à le savoir !

Tout en vidant le reste de lasagnes dans son assiette aux armes de la noble Maison des Black, Harry insista auprès de Ron qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question qu'il lui avait posée en entrant dans la cuisine.

— Au lieu de t'empiffrer comme un goret – laisse-moi un peu de salade, je te prie – explique-moi comment Hermione a pu être si vite au courant. Par la barbe de Merlin, il n'était pas 10h quand tu as quitté le cimetière de Carbone-Les-Mines ! Tu as démarré la recherche de la montre de Severus ?

— Pour Hermione, pur hasard, mec. Mais laisse-moi te raconter tout depuis le début…

* * *

Ron avait quitté le cimetière moldu un peu avant 10h. Harry lui avait ordonné de mettre ses talents à profit. Sa mission était de retrouver la montre du Professeur Rogue. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, les voleurs auraient bien pu garder le bijou, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais voilà, même si Harry avait le même grade que lui et n'était pas censé lui donner d'ordres, il était quand même le Sauveur du Monde Magique, et rien que ce titre lui donnait une supériorité certaine sur tous les autres Aurors exceptés – bien entendu – leurs chefs.

Avant qu'il ne puisse démarrer son investigation personnelle, Ron devait retourner au Quartier Général des Aurors afin d'y faire un premier rapport. Il fallait bien aussi que quelqu'un prévienne le type du Service des Anciens Combattants, avant qu'il ne pique sa crise. Le rouquin avait donc réapparu au Ministère dans la zone de transplanage du Département de la Justice Magique. Le QG des Aurors était un peu moins fréquenté à cette heure de la matinée. Visiblement, des ordres de mission avaient été répartis et les rares Aurors qui restaient encore en place étaient soit plongés dans de la paperasse, soit assuraient la permanence de cheminette et répondaient aux appels à l'aide de la population magique.

Alors que l'ancien Gryffondor allait installer sa longue carcasse dans son fauteuil habituel et retrouver avec un plaisir inavoué la boite de donuts abandonnée et que personne n'avait, semblait-il, osé toucher, Gawain Robards sortit de son bureau une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

— Weasley, vous êtes déjà rentré ? Où est Potter ?

— Il fignole, M'sieur. Vous le connaissez. On a trouvé tout en désordre, là-bas. Le cercueil du Professeur Rogue a été éventré au pied de biche, visiblement. On lui a volé sa montre et ça je vais m'en charger après mon rapport personnel. La porte de la chapelle a été défoncée à la hache, les vieux cercueils détruits et les ossements qu'il y avait dedans éparpillés sur le sol. Harry et moi, on pense que c'est des Moldus, Chef. Aucune trace de signature magique à part les nôtres. D'ailleurs, quand je suis parti, Harry avait conjuré un ossuaire et finissait d'y mettre les vieux os.

— Maudits voyous moldus, pesta Robards contrarié. Comme si on n'avait pas assez avec les nôtres, il faut en plus que des Moldus viennent profaner les tombes de nos héros.

— Vous inquiétez pas, Chef ! Je vais les retrouver ces p'tits sagouins, et je récupérerai la montre volée. De toute façon, si je le fais pas, Harry va m'tuer. J'peux vous dire qu'il était pas content quand il a vu le cercueil de Rogue.

— Le corps était… entier ? hésita Robards les sourcils froncés et le front soucieux.

— Oui, oui, assura Ron avec une arrière-pensée. Pour être entier, il était entier. J'peux vous l'jurer ! Je me serais bien épargné cette vue d'ailleurs. Toujours détesté cette vieille Chauve-souris des cachots.

— Weasley, vous devriez aller au Service des Anciens Combattants, vous savez où c'est puisque vous êtes titulaire d'un Ordre de Merlin. C'est une section du Département des Distinctions et Médailles. Vous demanderez Eddy Radford. Vous lui racontez tout, ça m'épargnera d'y aller, je suis overbooké. Vous ferez votre rapport une fois que l'affaire sera bouclée, c'est-à-dire dès que vous aurez retrouvé l'objet volé et que Monsieur Potter sera rentré.

— Pas de souci, Chef.

Aussitôt Robards se précipita vers le couloir aux fenêtres magiques qui menait à l'ascenseur. Visiblement, il était comme d'habitude très occupé et Ron en profita pour se rasseoir et ouvrir la boite de donuts. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide, sa mâchoire se décrocha presque et son regard mauvais balaya la vaste pièce quasiment déserte.

— QUI A BOUFFÉ MES DONUTS ? hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter les quelques personnes présentes.

Deux ou trois têtes se relevèrent en entendant le cri de rage de Ron. Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout jamais toucher à la nourriture qui pouvait se trouver dans le box de l'Auror Weasley ou celui de l'Auror Potter. Les boites de gâteaux ou autres délices moldus ou sorciers qui s'y trouvaient momentanément abandonnés, ne l'étaient jamais bien longtemps et le rouquin gourmand savait tout le temps quoi et combien il restait dans les boites. Celui qui avait osé commettre ce crime de lèse-Weasley, allait en entendre parler pendant cent sept ans.

Ron, furieux et les oreilles pourpres, toisa ses collègues la bouche pincée. Il les vit se regarder en haussant les épaules avec un air d'ignorance non feinte. Pourtant, lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor vit un élève-auror qu'il connaissait bien, entrer dans le quartier général, une bonne pile de parchemins à la main, il lui sauta dessus afin de lui demander des comptes.

— DENNIS CRIVEY ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as bouffé mes donuts ?

— Hein ? Tes donuts ? Nan, mec, j'aime pas ça, c'est trop sucré. Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un se servir dans la boite rose qui était sur le bureau d'Harry, tout à l'heure. C'est de ça dont tu parles ?

Dennis alla tranquillement poser sa pile de parchemins sur le bureau du chef de section Edward Fiertalon avec la brigade duquel il finissait un stage. Le futur Auror allait commencer son prochain stage avec Alan Savage dans deux jours, et tout le monde savait que le gamin avait très hâte d'y être, rien que pour côtoyer son idole Harry Potter.

Dennis Crivey était toujours aussi petit. Il atteignait péniblement le mètre soixante-cinq et n'avait été admis à l'Académie des Aurors que parce qu'il avait été un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore pendant la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort. Son frère ainé Colin, malgré son trop jeune âge, avait tenu à participer à la Bataille de Poudlard où il avait trouvé la mort alors que Dennis était resté à la maison, ce qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Colin avait eu des funérailles officielles, un ordre de Merlin de Troisième Classe à titre posthume… Il était enterré à Pré-Au-Lard dans le carré des héros de guerre et surtout, Harry Potter le Sauveur avait fait son éloge funèbre. Le Ministre de la Magie avait également été présent et avait salué le courage du jeune Gryffondor né-moldu qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver un Monde dont il n'avait pas encore beaucoup profité.

Le père des fils Crivey était un vétéran des armées de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté qui complétait sa pension en étant le laitier de son village. L'homme avait trouvé du réconfort en sachant que son aîné était mort en héros, en digne soldat malgré son très jeune âge. Bernard Crivey était rentré chez lui les yeux rouges, en serrant contre lui un large écrin contenant le lourd collier qu'était l'Ordre de Merlin tandis que sa femme effondrée s'était vue remettre le drapeau plié – blanc avec un grand M violet et or – qui avait recouvert le cercueil de l'infortuné Gryffon.

Dennis était retourné à Poudlard pour y terminer ses études, malgré une année manquante. Sous la direction de Severus Rogue, et selon les ordres de Lord Voldemort qui jouait au Ministre, l'école n'avait plus été réservée qu'aux sangs-purs et aux sangs-mêlés durant l'année scolaire 97/98. Les Crivey, tout comme les autres issus de Moldus, avaient dû rester chez eux cette année-là. Les missives de parchemin expédiées en cachette par les Directeurs de Maison avaient bien expliqué que leur Monde étant en guerre, les nés de moldus n'étaient provisoirement plus admis, pour leur propre sécurité. Minerva McGonagall et les autres Directeurs de Maison s'étaient arrangés pour que les élèves né-moldus reçoivent tous leurs livres de classe par hibou ainsi que la totalité des cours théoriques de l'année qu'ils allaient manquer. Severus Rogue n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet et tout le monde ignorait s'il l'avait su et choisi de fermer les yeux.

Malgré toutes ces précautions, Colin ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, avait répondu à l'appel du Gallion ensorcelé par Hermione. En cachette, il avait quitté la maison, enjoignant Dennis à rester sur place à cause de son trop jeune âge.

Et Colin n'était jamais rentré.

Un Haut-Fonctionnaire du Ministère était venu en personne prévenir la famille du décès du garçon et organiser la cérémonie. Le dernier fils Crivey avait juré qu'il retournerait à Poudlard terminer ses études, à présent que Minerva McGonagall reprenait les rênes et qu'ensuite il deviendrait un Auror pour chasser ces monstres de Mages Noirs, tout comme Harry Potter, son héros. L'été suivant la Bataille finale, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied la pratique qu'il avait manquée à cause des restrictions imposées aux sorciers de premier cycle et avait passé ses BUSEs avec succès à la rentrée, malgré sa cinquième année manquante. Il n'avait pas eu des notes pharamineuses, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour être admis directement en 6ème année avec les bonnes matières pour faire ensuite l'Académie des Aurors dont les conditions d'entrée s'étaient un peu assouplies pour faire face au manque de recrues.

Tout le monde savait que Dennis Crivey avait accroché à l'intérieur de la porte de son casier à l'Académie, une photo magique de son frère Colin posant près d'un Harry Potter au sourire un peu artificiel et forcé. Sans nul doute, cette photographie trônerait un jour en bonne place sur son bureau, une fois qu'il serait diplômé.

Harry n'avait rien dit de spécial, juste que Colin méritait d'être exposé, même posant avec lui qui pourtant n'appréciait pas d'être pris en photo. Personne n'avait plus rien dit ensuite à propos de la photo que Dennis chérissait.

— Ouais ! poursuivit Ron. La boite rose de gâteaux que j'ai achetée dans une boutique moldue, ce matin avant d'arriver : il y avait huit donuts assortis dedans. Quand je suis parti en mission, il en restait trois. Donc je veux savoir où sont mes putains de donuts !

— C'est le Chef Savage, Ron.

— HEIN ? Me dis pas que c'est Savage qui a bouffé tous mes gâteaux, quand même ?

— Ben si… Je l'ai vu. Il avait un mug de café dans une main et un donut rose dans l'autre.

— Arrrrggghhh ! Par tous les Mages Noirs de l'Enfer ! Faut que je trouve une planque pour mes gâteaux ! Il est pas question qu'il me bouffe tout dès que j'vais avoir le dos tourné. Fais chier…

Ron prit la boite en carton à présent vide et la jeta rageusement dans la corbeille à papier qui rota bruyamment en réponse. Au diable les donuts, il devait poursuivre sa mission. Mais avant le Chef Robards lui avait ordonné d'aller au Service des Anciens Combattants pour prévenir le sorcier responsable. D'ailleurs comment s'appelait-il celui-là déjà ?

Le rouquin passa une main agacée dans ses longs cheveux et renifla en dépliant le parchemin que Gawain Robards avait remis à Harry lorsqu'il les avait tous deux convoqués. La déclaration d'alarme déclenchée, mentionnée sur le document, portait la signature d'un certain Eddy Radford. Il allait donc aller de ce pas prévenir l'homme de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il oublierait stratégiquement de mentionner ce qu'Harry avait mijoté et devait être en train de mettre à exécution, et croiserait les doigts pour que ça ne leur retombe pas dessus. En tout cas, lui, il n'y serait pour rien ! Si Harry voulait déconner et bien il déconnerait tout seul et son ami ne paierait pas les pots cassés pour lui ! Surtout pour un connard comme Severus Rogue !

Il voulait bien admettre – avec beaucoup d'efforts – que l'homme avait été de leur côté et s'était sacrifié en héros, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait lui pardonner sept années de tortures et d'insultes. Pas question !

Toujours contrarié par ses gâteaux volés, Ron quitta le Quartier Général des Aurors et emprunta le long couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. De chaque côté, sur les deux murs gris sale s'alignaient des fenêtres magiques censées égayer et éclairer les lieux. Elles montraient toutes le même paysage bucolique printanier, au beau ciel bleu azur et au soleil resplendissant, alors qu'en fait le Ministère se trouvait au milieu de la grisaille londonienne, sous une fine pluie les arrosant par intermittence et avec un froid de canard habituel à cette époque de l'année.

Lorsque la voix désincarnée lui demanda à quel étage il souhaitait se rendre, Ron ronchonna :

— Niveau un, Département des Distinctions et Médailles !

Le jeune Auror s'accrocha alors à la poignée qui pendait du plafond un peu comme dans les bus moldus et l'ascenseur s'ébranla violemment et entama sa remontée vers le premier niveau. Il s'arrêta de la même façon qu'il avait démarré et Ron dut se retenir à la grille pour ne pas s'écraser contre la paroi de métal. Indifférente, la voix désincarnée annonça leur arrivée.

— _Niveau un. Ministre de la Magie, Cabinet du Ministre, Département des Distinctions et Médailles, Trésor Magique, Service de liaison avec les Moldus, Comité des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, Académie des Examinateurs et Examens Magiques._

— Mais oui, mais oui, on sait… Depuis l'temps ! pesta Ron en ouvrant la grille de l'ascenseur.

Il entra dans le couloir à l'épaisse moquette pourpre, au plafond bleu nuit parsemé de spots lumineux magiques flottants comme des orbes, et examina chaque plaque de cuivre qui était vissée sur les portes vernies. Ron n'était pas allé au Département des Distinctions et Médailles depuis la fin de la guerre, et d'ailleurs, il n'était jamais entré dans le Service des Anciens Combattants.

La cinquième porte examinée fut la bonne. Entre les toilettes, placards et services divers, ce n'était pas les portes qui manquaient par ici. Un véritable labyrinthe, si on considérait que certaines desservaient des petits couloirs menant à d'autres services et départements. C'était le cas de la porte annonçant le Département des Distinctions et Médailles comme la plaque de cuivre l'indiquait en plus petit, on y trouvait également le Service des Anciens Combattants ainsi que le Service des Attributions des Ordres de Merlin.

Ron Weasley ouvrit la porte et entra dans un petit vestibule lambrissé et moquetté de rouge cette fois-ci. La porte d'en face menait aux Attributions des Ordres de Merlin et celle de droite aux Anciens Combattants : c'était là qu'il devait se rendre. Le jeune Auror frappa à la porte vernie de son index replié. Une voix légèrement étouffée qui semblait appartenir à un homme lui enjoignit d'entrer, d'un ton agacé.

Le rouquin poussa la porte et entra dans un vaste bureau aux murs peints en gris clair. Une fenêtre magique dévoilait une scène curieuse de tempête et la pluie frappait bruyamment les vitres. Ron avait entendu parler, sans les avoir encore vues, de ces nouvelles fenêtres au climat influencé par l'humeur des occupants de la pièce. C'étaient des aménagements expérimentaux selon Hermione, mais ils ne rencontraient pas un grand succès, les sorciers trouvant ces fenêtres déprimantes.

— Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Auror ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vous préviens, fit la voix agacée que Ron avait précédemment entendue.

— Je suis là pour l'affaire de l'alarme sur la tombe du Professeur Rogue à Carbone-Les-Mines, répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme en posant sur le bureau d'Eddy Radford le parchemin que Robards leur avait confié, à Harry et lui, juste avant de partir en mission.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir de soulagement et remonta ses épaisses lunettes d'écaille sur son nez. L'homme était jeune, maigre et dégingandé et il semblait visiblement dépassé par les évènements. Deux autres tables de travail se trouvaient dans la pièce et indiquaient qu'il avait des collègues, mais visiblement, Radford était seul pour faire tout le boulot.

— Déjà ? Merlin soit loué ! Au moins cette affaire est réglée !

Puis il ajouta avec un air suspicieux tout en dardant Ron avec un œil de faucon ayant aperçu un lapin :

— Ôtez-moi un doute affreux… Vous avez bien résolu cette affaire ? fit-il en saisissant le parchemin que Ron venait de déposer.

— Oui, oui ! C'est une affaire presque réglée. Selon nos constatations, la porte de la chapelle funéraire a été forcée à la hache par des Moldus. Ils ont aussi défoncé les cercueils, éparpillé les os… Enfin bref, des p'tits voyous qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Le cercueil de Rogue a été forcé au pied de biche et ils lui ont volé sa montre. Sa baguette était toujours là et le corps intact par contre. Nous avons réparé le cercueil et la porte. Un ossuaire a été conjuré et les os des défunts y ont été placés. On a nettoyé aussi, comme ça, s'il y a des visiteurs, ils trouveront tout en ordre. Par contre, on a remarqué un truc qui nous a chiffonnés.

— Quoi donc ? demanda négligemment Radford sans lever le nez du parchemin qu'il remplissait.

— Le corps de Rogue n'a pas reçu de toilette mortuaire. Y avait pas non plus les sorts réglementaires de protection. Vous savez, ceux qui sont sur la liste.

Radford ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et leva deux yeux gris ébahis vers le jeune Auror qui lui faisait face.

— Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous me dites là ? Vous êtes sûr ?

— Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr, affirma Ron en hochant la tête pour renforcer ses déclarations. Je fais équipe avec Harry Potter et c'est lui qui a fait ces constatations. Et je dois vous dire, qu'Harry et moi, on a assisté à la mort du Professeur Rogue. On était présents. Et même, il est mort dans les bras d'Harry. C'est pas une chose qu'on oublie. Et ben, je peux vous dire qu'il avait les mêmes habits que quand il est mort ! Il a encore sa cravate déchiquetée pareil que sa chemise, et pis il est enroulé dans sa cape pleine de sang. Il a même de la boue sur ses godasses. Les sorciers funèbres ont reçu le corps et l'ont simplement mis dans une boite. Et basta ! Rien à foutre ! Et Harry a vérifié, y a pas les sorts de protection. C'est pas normal !

Au fur et à mesure que Ron expliquait leurs découvertes, Radford pâlissait. On aurait pu même dire qu'il se décomposait sur place…

— C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche… C'est pas possible ! Ils ont quand même pas osé ?

— Y se sont gênés ! Je peux vous dire qu'Harry est furieux et que son rapport va être salé. Il tient Rogue en très haute estime, comme on dit, et qu'on lui ait manqué de respect comme ça, ça va pas l'faire ! Personnellement, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, un mort ça se respecte !

Comme tous les sangs-purs, Ron avait été élevé avec certains principes, notamment en ce qui concernait les rites funéraires magiques. Il y avait tout un protocole que même les sorciers aux revenus plus que modestes suivaient. Les Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'or, mais leurs défunts avaient toujours été traités avec les plus grands égards. Ron se souvenait à cet instant des obsèques de Fred. Le jeune homme avait été enterré dans sa plus belle tenue de sorcier, sa baguette entre les mains, et George avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à cacher dans la bière une boite à flemme comme s'il avait peur que son jumeau s'ennuie là-haut sans petites blagues à faire. Fred avait reçu les sortilèges normaux, plus quelques-uns un peu plus obscurs de Bill qui avait d'incroyables connaissances sur le sujet. Le cercueil de Fred avait été de première classe – George avait insisté et choisi parmi les plus beaux – il y avait eu une belle cérémonie officielle avec ensuite tout le tralala habituel qu'on trouvait chez les sangs-purs. Et pour cette partie, les Tantes Tessy et Muriel avaient été les responsables. Pour elles, il n'était pas question que leur petit-neveu, héros de guerre, soit enterré comme un « bon à rien de l'Allée des Embrumes ».

— Vous dites qu'on a volé la montre du défunt ? insista Radford visiblement très contrarié par ce sujet également.

— Ouais ! Mais pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire, vous en faites pas ! Je vais la récupérer vite fait et ces p'tits sagouins vont passer un sale quart d'heure. Sont pas à la veille de « repiller » une tombe ! Je vous la ramène après ou quoi ?

— Non. Si vous la retrouvez, il faudra la donner aux héritiers du défunt. Dès qu'un objet de valeur quitte une tombe, il est transmis aux ayants-droits.

— Ok. Harry doit savoir qui c'est, il était aux obsèques avec le Ministre.

— Bien. Envoyez-moi juste un coup de cheminette pour me tenir au courant. Je dois garder mes parchemins à jour.

— Pas d'souci, on fait comme ça ! Je vous laisse, faut que j'aille à la chasse aux voyous moldus. À plus !

Et Ron planta là Eddy Radford qui le regarda sortir du bureau en soupirant à cause des révélations qu'il venait de recevoir. Si maintenant, les tombes des sorciers qui étaient éparpillées dans le monde moldu étaient profanées par des voyous, il allait avoir un boulot de dingue. Et quelle était cette histoire de corps non préparés ? Les sorciers funèbres se seraient permis d'ignorer les plus élémentaires devoirs envers les défunts ? C'était un outrage qu'il n'était pas possible de passer sous silence. Il allait devoir lancer une enquête auprès de Sainte-Mangouste. Si au moins il n'était pas seul à tout gérer… Il allait falloir attendre que Marius et Fabius rentrent de congés et de maladie respectivement.

Radford posa la plume qu'il tenait dans son encrier et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour y ranger le parchemin qu'il venait de remplir. Il attrapa un cahier de chez Scribenpenne qui lui servait à prendre diverses notes et entreprit d'y recopier tous les détails qu'il avait appris de la bouche de l'Auror Weasley. Dès qu'un de ses assistants serait de retour, il l'enverrait enquêter sur ces graves manquements…

Ron venait juste de refermer la porte de chêne vernis qui donnait dans le couloir du niveau un. Il sursauta en entendant une voix l'appeler par son prénom. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait mettre la main sur les Moldus et surtout sur la petite vengeance qu'Harry avait autorisée.

— RON !

— Hermione ? fit le rouquin en se retournant, la main encore sur la poignée de porte.

Ron ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer dans ce couloir son épouse Hermione qui travaillait dans le service d'Amos Diggory : le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? fit-il en regardant la jeune femme qui était chargée d'une pile conséquente de dossiers et parchemins.

— Et toi ? répondit-elle vaguement avec un air amusé.

— Oh… Harry et moi on est allés en mission ce matin. La tombe de Rogue a été profanée cette nuit…

— Comment ? s'horrifia l'ancienne Gryffondor en se figeant au milieu du couloir. On a pillé la tombe du Professeur ?

— Ben ouais… et on lui a piqué sa montre… Et je dois aller la récupérer. Ordre d'Harry.

— Harry n'a pas à te donner d'ordre, fit sèchement Hermione qui n'approuvait pas du tout ce comportement.

La jeune femme qui était connue pour être très ambitieuse – autant qu'un Serpentard ou presque – faisait tout son possible pour grimper le plus rapidement possible les échelons et prendre du grade. Pour ça, elle n'avait rien à envier à Percy Weasley ! Elle aurait bien aimé que son mari Ron ait cette même ambition. Mais il devait tenir de son père Arthur, qui, il fallait le dire, avait végété des décennies aux Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu pour finir au Bureau de Détection et de Confiscation des Faux Sortilèges et Objets de Protection. Ce service était d'ailleurs totalement inutile et obsolète depuis la fin de la guerre et Hermione soupçonnait qu'on y gardait Arthur qu'à cause de son passé de héros. Il n'était pas question que Ron reste un sous-fifre sans grade. Harry, lui, semblait avoir compris où était son intérêt et se comportait en petit tyran un peu trop sûr de lui, selon l'avis d'Hermione.

— Ben, vu les circonstances, je préférais qu'il prenne les commandes ce matin. C'était pas drôle du tout, crois-moi ! Ça caillait, et pis y avait cette crypte avec sa porte défoncée, et aussi des vieux os et des morceaux de squelettes partout sur le sol… Et je t'parle même pas des cercueils défoncés, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! assena Hermione froidement en poursuivant son chemin dans le couloir à l'épaisse moquette pourpre.

— Ouais, ben franchement, moi ça m'a pas éclaté du tout d'aller fourrer mon nez dans le cercueil de Rogue, hein ! Le Chef Robards nous a expédiés de bonne heure à Carbone-Les-Mines parce qu'une alarme s'était déclenchée dans la nuit au Service des Anciens Combattants. Les barrières magiques indiquaient que la crypte des Prince avait été violée.

— Et c'est là que Rogue est enterré ? interrogea Hermione qui n'avait pas assisté aux obsèques de son ancien professeur de potions, Harry y étant allé seul avec Kingsley.

— Ouais. J'étais pas ravi d'y aller, tu m'connais, fit Ron en ouvrant la porte de l'ascenseur. Des endroits comme ça le matin après mes donuts, très peu pour moi… En plus, y a tout le temps plein d'araignées. Pfff ! Alors j'ai monté la garde et Harry a réparé les dégâts. Les pilleurs, y z'avaient défoncé le couvercle du cercueil au pied d'biche ! Tu t'rends compte, Mione ? Et y lui avaient piqué sa montre, au bâtard des cachots… Je t'dis pas comment Harry était mauvais…

— Il est toujours dans sa phase « faut pas critiquer le Professeur Rogue » ? demanda la jeune femme en s'accrochant à l'une des poignées de l'ascenseur fou.

— Ben ouais, tu l'connais… Mais franchement, je pige quand même pas pourquoi il a embarqué le corps avec lui… Pour l'étudier, qu'il a dit ! Mouais, je sais bien qu'y avait des trucs anormaux, mais quand même…

— COMMENT ÇA, EMBARQUÉ ? s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée et les yeux écarquillés.

— Heuuu… au fait, bredouilla Ron qui semblait juste avoir compris qu'il avait fait une boulette, tu m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais, heuuu… au niveau un, avec hemm… tes parchemins, là…

— N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson boullu, Ronald ! pesta Hermione Weasley née Granger, les yeux plissés en deux fentes soupçonneuses. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de corps volé par Harry ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a volé un cadavre…

— Volé, volé… c'est un bien grand mot, marmonna Ron, les oreilles rouges. On a quand même une enquête à mener, et comme je t'ai dit, y a des choses pas normales avec le cadavre. Il n'a pas été préparé correctement, pas lavé, changé, tout ça… Et il a pas reçu les sortilèges habituels. Faut qu'on étudie ça… Enfin, pas moi. Moi, c'est la montre, juste… la montre. Traquer les voleurs moldus, quoi… termina le rouquin en lançant un regard passablement inquiet vers sa _pas si tendre épouse que ça_.

Le jeune Auror avala sa salive d'appréhension en regardant les yeux marron lançant des éclairs d'Hermione.

— Heuuu… Tu vas à quel étage ? Je te raccompagne à ton bureau ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

— _Niveau souhaité ?_ demanda la voix désincarnée qui commandait l'ascenseur.

C'était la troisième fois que la voix le leur demandait, mais préoccupés par leur conversation, aucun des deux ne lui avait prêté attention.

— Niveau quatre ! Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ! Et toi, Ron ? Tu vas au Quartier Général des Aurors ?

L'interrogé qui avait pourtant plus envie de fuir la _presque_ mégère qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, eut un soupçon sur les intentions d'Hermione. La réaction qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'affaire de la sépulture violée et de l'enquête menée par Harry était un indice sérieux qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Ron n'était pas stupide, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas souvent, et Hermione n'aimait rien tant que l'ordre, la discipline et surtout, surtout… le respect total et absolu des lois. Sans se poser de questions. Jamais.

Les rares fois où Hermione avait bafoué le règlement, ça avait été en temps de guerre et nécessité par le combat mené contre Lord Voldemort. Depuis que le Mage Noir n'était plus, pas une seule fois, Hermione Weasley n'avait dérogé à une règle quelconque…

Pire encore… elle tentait d'obliger quiconque se trouvait sous ses yeux à agir de même. Tout comme son beau-frère Percy qui lui donnait raison. Évidemment…

— Heuuu… Je dois aller en mission. Retrouver la montre de Rogue, et pis les voleurs moldus… tout ça quoi. Alors… heuuu… tu payes une tasse de thé ? T'as pas des donuts ou des gâteaux ? Savage m'a bouffé mes donuts, tu t'rends compte ?

Hermione plissa les yeux et afficha un sourire sournois qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Ron. Celui-ci sentit encore une fois qu'il avait trop parlé et que sa douce et tendre épouse allait sans tarder le passer à la question pour savoir dans quoi Harry s'était encore fourré. Il valait mieux qu'il reste pour contrôler les dommages d'ici qu'elle se calme. Il n'était pas question de partir avant que tout ne soit réglé.

— J'ai des biscuits que ta mère m'a donnés la semaine dernière, annonça Hermione avec une idée derrière la tête.

Elle allait faire Ron avouer ses plus terribles secrets, foi d'Hermione Granger épouse Weasley. Elle saurait dans quoi ce petit démon d'Harry Potter s'était encore fourré. Décidément, ce sale gamin passait son temps à se mettre dans des situations infernales desquelles il fallait l'en tirer. Et bien sûr, encore une fois, ce serait sur elle que ça tomberait ! Depuis Poudlard, elle n'avait pratiquement fait que ça, il fallait le dire. Sans elle, il y aurait belle lurette que le Sauveur du Monde Magique serait un Sauveur potentiel très fortement décédé et ayant laissé un certain Mage Noir dépourvu d'appendice nasal aux commandes du Ministère et par la même devenir le maître du monde.

— Super ! affirma-t-il avec un large sourire, affichant une gaieté qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. J'ai un petit creux là, et comme je sais pas quand et où je pourrai déjeuner à cause de cette fichue enquête là… Ben, je préfère me caler un peu, quoi…

— _Niveau quatre. Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Animaux Magiques, Sections des Animaux, êtres et esprits… _fit la voix désincarnée au ton monocorde épouvantablement agaçant.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans une violente secousse comme à son habitude et Ron qui n'avait pas voulu tenir une des poignées du plafond, préférant s'adosser à une paroi, fut brutalement projeté contre la grille de fer forgé qui fermait la cage magique. Il gronda lorsque son visage s'écrasa contre l'un des deux battants ouvragés. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le jeune Auror malchanceux eut à peine le temps de se redresser avant de se retrouver étalé comme une crêpe dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Hermione.

— Putain, font chier avec leurs ascenseurs ! Y en a marre de ces engins de malheur ! À croire qu'ils sont possédés !

— Langage Ronald ! pesta Hermione en sortant de la cage ornementée, la tête droite et la mine pincée.

Ron allait la suivre comme un petit chien lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un de ses collègues sortant du bureau de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses.

— T'es là, Weasley ? Le Chef te cherchait y a cinq minutes. Il voulait savoir si tu avais été voir Radford.

— Ouais, bien sûr, j'en viens.

— Ben, tu devrais aller lui dire, p'tit gars, parce qu'il est un peu overbooké. Alors de voir un truc de réglé, ça le calmera, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Ok, ok. J'y vais de suite, alors… Pas la peine qu'il pique sa crise. Heuuu… Mione ? Tu m'attends, hein ! Tu me gardes du thé au chaud !

— Oui, Ron ! répondit la jeune femme qui était très pressée d'arriver à son bureau.

Elle avait, après tout, des communications urgentes à passer. Et Ron dans les parages, ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

— Et tu me gardes des gâteaux, hein ! Surtout des gâteaux ! insista le gourmand en rebroussant chemin pour reprendre l'ascenseur, cette fois-ci avec son collègue Griffiths.

Il entendit un vague « mais oui » et des pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette vert prairie qui décorait le couloir du service, puis la grille ouvragée se referma et l'ascenseur se remit en branle.

* * *

— J'étais sûr qu'elle allait faire une connerie, mec. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Bordel, si Jimmy Griffiths s'était pointé deux ou trois minutes avant ou après, on était bons. Elle aurait rien pu dire.

Harry reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide et soupira.

— Tu parles d'Hermione, Ron. Elle a des antennes pour détecter les mauvais coups. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et en plus, tu sais pas mentir…. Ensuite ? Raconte ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

Ron se laissa aller contre le dossier sculpté de la chaise de cuisine toute neuve et poussa lui aussi un soupir.

— Dobby ? Y a quoi au dessert ?

— Arrête de me piller mes placards et mon frigo, Ron et accouche ! Si je dois avoir encore des ennuis, j'aimerais bien être au courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

— Ouais, ouais, désolé… Mais si jamais y restait un p'tit peu de cette tarte aux pommes que tes Elfes font, des fois…

— RON !

— Hemmm, oui. Ok. J'ai rien dit ! Donc je suis remonté dans le service, j'ai raconté à Robards que j'avais vu Radford et ce que je lui avais dit. Comme le gars est tout seul, le Chef va envoyer un mec de chez nous à Sainte-Mangouste pour enquêter sur les conditions d'ensevelissement des défunts de la Bataille Finale. Les morts de notre côté, mais aussi, ceux de Voldy. Faut respecter les morts…

— Oui, je sais… les traditions… marmonna Harry qui pensait plutôt que c'était de l'hypocrisie.

Personne ne s'était dérangé pour les obsèques de Severus Rogue. Et pourtant, le jeune Sauveur avait affirmé haut et fort que l'homme avait été un espion et fidèle à Dumbledore toutes ces années. Il avait fourni toutes les preuves demandées. Le portrait d'Albus, interrogé, avait confirmé tous les dires d'Harry.

Et pourtant, Minerva McGonagall ne s'était pas déplacée, prétextant avoir Poudlard à reconstruire. Ces travaux ne l'avaient pourtant pas empêchée de se rendre aux obsèques de dizaines d'autres victimes, certaines totalement inconnues d'Harry. Aucun autre enseignant ne s'était donné la peine non plus, malgré l'insistance d'un certain portrait mangeur de bonbons au citron. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix non plus…

Harry avait su par Kingsley Shacklebolt, alors Ministre par intérim, que les Malefoy avaient demandé une permission exceptionnelle pour s'y rendre, mais que le Magenmagot n'avait pas accepté, craignant qu'ils ne cherchent à s'enfuir. Il fallait dire que les trois Serpentards étaient en garde à vue et attendaient leur procès. La nouvelle était parvenue bien trop tard au jeune Sauveur pour qu'il puisse user de son influence. Et c'était pour cette raison que Kingsley et lui avaient été seuls, avec un garde du corps et un prêtre cracmol.

À l'occasion du procès des Malefoy où Harry avait été le principal témoin à décharge, il avait pu à la fin, glisser au jeune Drago, une fiole pour Pensine contenant le souvenir de la cérémonie. Il savait combien le blond tenait à son parrain et le chagrin qu'il devait éprouver. Harry avait d'ailleurs su trop tard que la fouine était le filleul de Rogue. Jamais rien n'avait filtré durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Après réflexion, ça expliquait pas mal de choses et surtout les préférences et faveurs que Malefoy junior avait reçues de son Directeur de Maison.

— Quand je suis retourné au niveau quatre… Putain, c'était la cata, mec ! Mione avait tout raconté à Ginny, à ma mère, mon père, et même à Kingsley… Et elle flamboyait, Harry ! Bordel, on aurait cru qu'elle venait de gagner une de ces satanées affaires contre un sorcier maltraitant ses Elfes. Il manquait plus que Rita Skeeter et c'était la fin…

— HEIN ? NE ME DIS PAS QU'ELLE A PRÉVENU RITA, QUAND MÊME ? s'horrifia Harry en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

— Nan, nan, elle a pas osé. J'ai gueulé, mec. Je lui ai dit qu'elle abusait, que c'était une enquête en cours, donc confidentielle et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de raconter des trucs à droite et à gauche, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments, en plus. Ça l'a un peu calmée. Un peu… Mais après, putain, j'te dis pas ce que j'ai pris dans la tronche, mec ! Je croyais qu'elle s'arrêterait jamais de gueuler. J'ai eu l'impression que ça avait duré des heures, sa p'tite scène ! Elle a arrêté de brailler juste pour transplaner ici. Elle voulait récupérer le corps et réparer tes bêtises, qu'elle disait ! Je l'ai suivie vite fait, tu penses bien…

— Misère… Je vais avoir Ginny sur le dos, sans compter King et Robards et peut-être même Madame Pilliwickle.

— Ils écouteront ce que tu as à dire, Harry. Tu sais bien qu'ils t'adorent tous. Tu restes le Sauveur, l'Élu. Y a qu'avec Gin' que tu risques des ennuis… tenta de le rassurer Ron avec une grimace éloquente.

Madame Nymphéa Pilliwickle était la nouvelle Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Elle avait remplacé Amélia Bones après la guerre. Tout le monde préférait oublier qui avait tenu le poste dans l'intervalle… c'était une époque maudite où le Ministère était aux mains des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Tiberius Ogden, quant à lui, avait hérité du poste de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot autrefois occupé par son vieil ami Albus Dumbledore. Ron avait raison. Ces gens-là ne juraient que par lui et on lui pardonnerait – peut-être – plus facilement une telle incartade.

— Tu devrais y aller, Ron. Ne laisse pas la piste refroidir, ça serait pas bon. Et ramène-moi la montre quand tu l'auras trouvée.

— Radford dit qu'on doit la donner aux héritiers.

— Le seul héritier de Rogue c'est la fouine, Ron. Je lui donnerai la montre en temps et en heure.

— Et tu vas faire quoi avec le cadavre ? Putain, t'es gonflé dans ton genre. Mais bon, je t'comprends quand même un peu, c'est pas clair c't'affaire…

— Je vais voir ça avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Mais avant, faut que tu ramènes Hermione. Ne la _Finite Incantatem_ pas tant que t'es pas chez toi. Et tu peux lui dire que je n'ai pas apprécié du tout son petit cirque et que tant qu'elle aura cette attitude infecte, elle ne pourra pas remettre les pieds ici. La cheminette lui sera également fermée. Je n'ai plus l'âge de me faire dicter ma conduite, si elle ne peut pas comprendre ça… elle peut rester chez vous.

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, tel un poisson hors de l'eau mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était coincé entre les deux. D'un côté il y avait sa femme qu'il aimait et chérissait tendrement mais qui pouvait être franchement imbuvable, parfois… comme là. Et puis de l'autre, il y avait son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il avait fait les cent coups, combattu un Troll, affronté un Cerbère, des Acromentules, volé une voiture… tout ça avant même d'avoir dépassé douze ans. Sans compter le reste, la guerre… Et les choses qu'il avait à se faire pardonner comme sa jalousie et ses abandons alors qu'Harry avait besoin de lui…

Misère… dans quelle galère sa langue trop pendue l'avait-elle encore fourré ?

Le rouquin se contenta d'hocher la tête et se leva, baguette à la main.

— Je la ramène. Quand on sera partis, tu pourras modifier tes barrières magiques.

* * *

À peine Ron parti, Harry avait tenté de se précipiter dans son bureau afin d'expliquer les évènements du matin au portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui sans nul doute, devait être en train de bavasser avec celui de Phineas Nigellus Black ou celui d'Hester Gamp, épouse de Sirius II. Hester était une ancienne Serdaigle que l'ex-Directeur avait bien connue lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Elle quittait souvent son portrait pour s'installer dans un tableau représentant un sous-bois, qu'Harry avait acheté dans une boutique de décoration du Chemin de Traverse afin d'agrémenter son bureau. Aucun autre Black qui ornait les murs de l'ancestrale demeure n'osait entrer dans la pièce réservée à l'usage exclusif d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais apprécié Dumbledore de son vivant, mais ils toléraient la présence de Phineas en ce lieu, d'abord en tant qu'ancien Directeur de Poudlard ce qui lui donnait un certain prestige parmi les portraits, et ensuite parce que simplement sa toile étant accrochée là, Phineas n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Alors qu'il venait juste de quitter la cuisine et de monter les premières marches de l'escalier de pierre menant au rez-de-chaussée, Harry entendit le bruit de la cheminette qui s'activait, ainsi que l'alarme de communication entrante qu'il avait installée sur tous les âtres de la maison.

Lorsque le correspondant ne précisait pas autre chose que « 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres », la communication aboutissait dans la cuisine, où un des Elfes présents prenait l'appel. Ceux qui étaient dans le secret des Dieux, précisaient en plus de l'adresse une pièce précise – comme le bureau d'Harry – et seule la personne qu'ils savaient trouver en ce lieu pouvait répondre à l'appel.

Le Ministre Shacklebolt, Gawain Robards et Nymphéa Pilliwickle étaient les seuls à y avoir accès. Les autres, y compris les Weasley et ses meilleurs amis, ne pouvaient appeler que la cuisine. Et pour les autres pièces, personne : c'était un secret bien gardé par Harry qui s'en félicitait tous les jours. On ne savait jamais, ça pourrait bien lui être utile un jour. Vigilance constante, comme l'avait assez braillé en son temps le regretté Maugrey Fol Œil. Seul le Lord en titre de la Maison des Black pouvait ainsi modifier les barrières magiques et l'accès au réseau de cheminette, et lorsqu'Harry était tombé sur les parchemins qui expliquaient les modifications possibles, il s'en était donné à cœur joie…

Le jeune Auror leva les yeux vers le plafond de la petite cage d'escalier et interrompit sa progression. En soupirant, il rebroussa chemin en se demandant qui il allait devoir encore affronter à cette heure. Décidemment, il était impossible d'avoir la paix ! Et si jamais c'était Hermione, elle allait prendre un de ces savons…

Mais Harry eut la désagréable surprise de voir une tête rousse aux longs cheveux, à la bouche pincée et aux yeux noisette lançant des éclairs. Ginny Weasley, qui avait encore –pour le moment – le statut envié de petite-amie du Sauveur le toisa depuis les flammes vertes dès que le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, elle attaqua…

— HARRY POTTER ! vociféra-t-elle, visiblement furieuse. JE SAVAIS QUE JE TE TROUVERAIS ICI QUAND J'AI SU QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PAS RETOURNÉ AU MINISTÈRE APRÈS TA MISSION ! HERMIONE M'A TOUT RACONTÉ ! TU ES FOU OU QUOI ? À QUOI TU JOUES ? TU AS OSÉ VOLER UN CADAVRE ! ET CELUI DE CE SALE TRAÎTRE DE ROGUE EN PLUS ! TU VAS FINIR À AZKABAN AVEC TOUTES TES CONNERIES ! ET OUVRE DONC CETTE CHEMINETTE, PAR MERLIN !

— Ginny, fit froidement Harry en la toisant d'une façon peu amène. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Et arrête de hurler comme une harpie ! Décidemment, tu es bien à ta place dans cette équipe de Quidditch… Un nom prédestiné…

— JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! ET OÙ ETAIS-TU HIER SOIR, D'ABORD ?

— Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Ginny. Et pour ta gouverne, j'étais simplement ici. Pourquoi ? Tu as encore des _révélations_ à me faire ? fit Harry tranquillement en passant devant la cheminée sans s'arrêter.

— Tu mens… Je sais que tu mens ! Sale hypocrite ! répliqua la chipie en brandissant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Si les barrières de protection de la cheminée avaient été abaissées, Ginny aurait pu balancer le journal dans la pièce ou même carrément entrer dans la cuisine. Mais seul Harry connaissait le mot de passe et à chaque fois qu'il devait le dire devant témoin, il jetait un _Assurdiato_ sur le foyer. La furie en était donc pour ses frais et devait se contenter de ronger son frein en vociférant. C'était une scène tellement récurrente qu'elle ne troublait même plus les deux Elfes lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la pièce.

— Allez… qu'est-ce que cette langue de vipère de Skeeter a encore été inventer ? Laisse-moi deviner… On m'a soi-disant vu avec une femme quelconque, dans un de ces endroits à la mode ? Ou alors, j'ai subitement reconnu trois ou quatre bâtards, ou bien… voyons… j'épouse une cruche du genre Pansy Parkinson ou pire ? C'est quoi, cette fois-ci ? Je suis le prochain Mage Noir ?

— Tu étais au Dragon Vert avec Larissa Brocklehurst, la petite sœur de Mandy ! Ne nie pas ! Le serveur t'a parfaitement reconnu !

Harry éclata d'un rire amer. Il n'était pas allé dans ce restaurant depuis des lustres. En fait, depuis la dernière fois où il y avait emmené Ginny et qu'elle y avait fait du scandale, lui causant la honte de sa vie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas invité Ginny à dîner en ville depuis ce jour-là. Trois jours après, il avait eu cette petite aventure avec Gisela Bradley, la fameuse petite secrétaire brune rencontrée au Ministère. Mais ça, Ginny tout comme cette peste de Rita, l'ignorait bien entendu, Miss Bradley ayant été d'une discrétion exemplaire.

— Je n'étais PAS au Dragon Vert, hier soir, répondit tranquillement le jeune Auror en prenant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans un des placards de la cuisine.

Il décapsula tranquillement sa boisson et la réchauffa d'un geste de la main. Puis il revint sur ses pas en sirotant le liquide ambré et mousseux.

— Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, Ginny, ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors je te laisse à tes élucubrations.

— RESTE ICI ! JE N'EN AI PAS TERMINÉ AVEC TOI, HARRY JAMES POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE DE CADAVRE VOLÉ ? MAMAN EST DANS TOUT SES ÉTATS AU TERRIER !

— Hermione se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, tout comme toi ! Le secret de l'instruction, tu connais ? Je suis sur une enquête et tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans cette affaire !

— Le vol de cadavre est un crime terrible dans notre monde, Harry ! TU FINIRAS À AZKABAN ! Tu… tu vas jeter le déshonneur sur moi, sur ma famille ! JE REFUSE QUE MON FUTUR-EPOUX SOIT UN HORS-LA-LOI !

— JE NE SUIS PAS TON FUTUR-EPOUX, GINNY ! UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! s'énerva cette fois-ci le Sauveur du Monde Magique. JE NE VEUX PAS ME MARIER ! NI AVEC TOI, NI AVEC PERSONNE !

Ginny se figea devant la riposte. Harry la vit plisser les yeux dangereusement.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir… susurra-t-elle d'une voix basse passablement inquiétante…

— C'est tout vu ! Dégage ! Retourne t'entraîner et fous-moi la paix !

D'un geste de baguette agressif, il bloqua la cheminette et la communication prit fin aussitôt. Harry avait remarqué que Ginny portait sa tenue de Quidditch et conclu qu'elle devait donc se trouver dans le bureau de son entraîneur. Décidément, Hermione avait mis sa matinée à profit : elle avait dû rameuter le plus de monde possible afin de lui créer des ennuis. Si elle croyait que ça allait lui faire changer d'avis, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et très profondément encore ! Il avait une mission et il ne l'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Le jeune sorcier reposa sa bouteille vide et quitta la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et traversa le couloir. Il écarta une tenture bordeaux et entra dans un petit corridor sombre qu'il longea jusqu'à atteindre la porte de chêne massif et sculpté qui se trouvait au fond. Harry posa sa main droite sur le panneau de bois et un cliquetis se fit entendre. Le battant s'entrouvrit et laissa entrer le maître des lieux dans la pièce.

Le bureau d'Harry était de bonne taille. Une large fenêtre aux vitres étincelantes de propreté donnait malheureusement sur un vieux mur de pierres disjointes envahies de lierre, appartenant au bâtiment se trouvant derrière la maison des Black. Un voilage de coton blanc dissimulait ce désagrément avec une paire de doubles-rideaux crème en damassé de soie avec cantonnière assortie et passepoils à pompons. Les murs étaient tendus de soie crème coordonnée aux rideaux. Le plancher aux larges lattes était sombre et luisant de cire dont l'odeur entêtante persistait. Sur le mur de droite en entrant, on trouvait une monumentale cheminée de pierre claire aux montants sculptés de têtes de dragons. Au dessus, sur le manteau, un énorme portrait au cadre doré trônait. L'occupant, tout sourire, siégeait dans son trône d'or bien connu des élèves de Poudlard. D'autres toiles ornaient les murs on pouvait voir le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black aux bonnes joues rouges – dues au décapage récent effectué par le peintre du Ministère – qui s'était également vu offrir un nouveau cadre aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui avait ravi l'occupant du tableau. Sur le mur d'en face, une large toile rectangulaire représentait le sous-bois où Hester Gamp aimait venir s'installer pour papoter avec Albus et Phineas.

Les meubles de la pièce étaient tous des antiquités de valeur qu'Harry avait récupérées dans des chambres et salons non utilisés depuis des décennies. Ces bureau, chaises, petite table et bibliothèques aux portes vitrées avaient été décapés et restaurés avec art par un artisan magique de Pré-Au-Lard. La restauration, parfaitement réalisée, mettait en valeur les riches sculptures et les ornements de métaux précieux dont ils étaient garnis. Dans ce sanctuaire dont tout le monde ou presque ignorait l'existence, on pouvait trouver toutes les choses, bibelots et souvenirs auxquels le maître des lieux tenait. Sur le bureau installé à gauche à l'entrée de la pièce, il y avait une monumentale lampe champignon en pâte de verre ambré signée Émile Gallé. Autour de cette œuvre d'art unique, Harry avait déposé des petits cadres d'argent ouvragés contenant des photos tirées de son précieux album offert par Hagrid. En bonne place, on pouvait y voir ses parents, Sirius et Remus, ainsi qu'une photo de Lily à onze ans à côté d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'Harry n'avait identifié que tardivement comme étant Severus Rogue. Il avait fallu que le jeune Auror reçoive les souvenirs du Maître des Potions mourant pour savoir qui était à côté de Lily.

Sur un panneau de liège accroché au mur derrière le bureau, il y avait, épinglés parmi des notes et des coupures de journaux, les derniers gribouillages du petit Teddy Lupin, son filleul âgé de trois ans. Au fond de la pièce, non loin de la fenêtre, faisant face à la cheminée, un magnifique canapé Chesterfield en cuir bordeaux orné de coussins fantaisies et d'un plaid tricoté main par Molly Weasley, offrait un agréable espace de détente. À cet endroit, le plancher était réchauffé par un épais tapis d'orient rouge et or, seul rappel de l'appartenance d'Harry à la maison Gryffondor. Un lourd lustre de cristal et de bronze aux ampoules magiques éclairait la pièce en faisant miroiter ses pampilles. On pouvait également voir sur les murs, éparpillées un peu partout des photos encadrées de personnes ayant compté dans la vie du jeune Auror. Les Maraudeurs côtoyaient les jumeaux Weasley souriants, les camarades de classe d'Harry à des âges divers, ainsi que des photos prises pendant les matchs de Quidditch par le regretté Colin Crivey ou encore des photos de Teddy de zéro à trois ans.

Près de la cheminée monumentale où flambait toute l'année un feu magique, une ancienne mappemonde aux cartes obsolètes dissimulait en son cœur un bar où se trouvait un assortiment de vins et spiritueux des Mondes Magiques et Moldus. D'ailleurs, le seul visiteur qui avait eu l'immense honneur d'entrer dans ce saint des saints et par la cheminette, s'il vous plaît, avait été Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie depuis la fin de la guerre. L'ancien Auror noir avait particulièrement apprécié le Cognac français qu'Harry gardait dans sa mappemonde. Harry lui, se contentait en général de Bièraubeurre et ne se laissait tenter que très rarement par un petit verre de Vieil Ogden.

Non loin de la porte d'entrée, un ancien coffre-fort de fonte émaillée vert bouteille trônait. Ses ferrures de métal doré rutilant attiraient l'œil du potentiel visiteur. Harry y rangeait un peu d'or et des documents. Il avait été particulièrement étonné de trouver dans le grenier ce meuble très moldu et s'était demandé quelque temps quel ancêtre de Sirius avait bien pu acheter cet objet incongru dans le Monde Magique.

Le jeune Auror referma la porte derrière lui et entra dans la pièce. Il retira sa robe légère d'uniforme qui était humide et la déposa machinalement sur le dossier du canapé. À côté, il laissa son manteau cache-poussière marron de style western en toile huilée qui faisait partie intégrante de sa tenue officielle et qu'il avait ôté avant d'effectuer la toilette de Rogue. Ce déshabillage dévoila une chemise beige à petits carreaux bruns et un petit gilet de velours côtelé moutarde De la petite poche dudit gilet, il retira sa montre à gousset en or et la consulta brièvement, puis il se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait en souriant affectueusement.

— Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu rentres de bonne heure, aujourd'hui.

— Professeur Dumbledore… Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin et j'ai besoin de vos lumières.

Le vieil homme peint se redressa dans son fauteuil, tout ouïe.

— Si je peux aider… Je t'écoute, mon garçon.

Harry commença alors son récit. Il détailla chaque évènement, expliquant le but de sa mission et ses découvertes dans la crypte des Prince. Pas une seule fois, Albus ne l'interrompit. Il se contenta de caresser machinalement sa longue barbe grise tout en fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux clairs pétillants. Lorsqu'Harry eut terminé, il resta figé silencieusement devant le portrait et attendit les réactions de l'ancien Directeur. Phineas avait lui aussi écouté religieusement et les yeux écarquillés, regardait alternativement Harry et Albus.

— En effet, Harry, tout ceci est pour le moins inhabituel. Et je ne parle pas du grave manquement des sorciers funèbres. Severus méritait bien mieux que ce traitement dégradant et je suis ravi que tu aies pris le soin de lui rendre sa dignité, même si pour cela, tu as dû violer quelques lois de notre monde. Je sais bien que le vol et le recel de cadavre sont sévèrement punis, mais je reconnais que tu n'avais pas le choix étant données les circonstances. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à ta place.

— Comment expliquez-vous qu'il ne soit pas décomposé ? Qu'il soit encore tiède et souple ? Et surtout… qu'il… qu'il ait cicatrisé dans son cercueil…

La voix d'Harry s'était étranglée à ce moment-là. Il était encore bouleversé de ses récentes découvertes et cela se voyait.

— Tu dis que ses ongles étaient tous noirs… Cela ne me dit rien pour le moment, mais tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'un portrait et que je n'ai pas toutes les connaissances du véritable Albus vivant. Malheureusement. Et vous, Phineas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez déjà vu une chose pareille ?

— Non, pas personnellement. Et à ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur le sujet non plus, mais je ne suis également qu'un portrait, et donc… termina le Serpentard peint avec un geste vague de la main.

— Je vais essayer de me renseigner à droite et à gauche parmi tous les portraits de ma connaissance, que ce soit à Poudlard ou au Ministère. Je sais que certains ont aussi des toiles au Département des Mystères et peut-être auront-ils quelques informations pour nous. Mais, je ne te promets rien.

— Il y avait des sorts de Magie Noire sur le Professeur Rogue, mais je n'ai pas pu les identifier. Il faudrait un expert, mais qui ? C'est que je ne connais personne moi… Fol Œil est mort et à part vous et Rogue, c'était le seul expert en Magie Noire que je connaissais.

— Les Mangemorts avaient tous de très bonnes bases en Magie Noire, tout comme les membres des familles les plus sombres, révéla Albus, songeur. Mais tu m'as bien confirmé qu'ils sont tous morts ou à Azkaban, donc je ne sais vraiment pas qui te conseiller.

— Lucius Malefoy est encore en vie et en semi-liberté… précisa le jeune Auror qui venait juste d'y penser.

— Ma foi, Drago était le filleul de Severus, si je me souviens bien. Peut-être que Lucius accepterait de t'aider. Mais, fais bien attention à lui. Ne lui fais aucune confiance. C'est un être vil et foncièrement méchant qui a suivi volontairement Voldemort tant qu'il y a vu son intérêt. Les Malefoy n'ont retourné leur veste que parce qu'ils avaient perdu la confiance de Tom.

— Au procès, il a été dit que Lucius n'avait plus aucun statut depuis longtemps parmi les Mangemorts, que Voldy le méprisait complètement, l'humiliait à tout propos et aussi, la dernière année il n'avait même plus de baguette. Drago non plus, d'ailleurs. Il utilisait celle de Narcissa quand il en avait besoin d'une. Depuis, je n'ai jamais vu Lucius nulle part. Mais ça ne m'étonne guère puisqu'il est assigné à résidence. J'ignore même s'il a eu le droit d'acheter depuis une nouvelle baguette.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, prouvant qu'il avait bien saisi ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. Il était certain que Lucius avait des connaissances sur le sujet. Et tout le monde savait que la bibliothèque des Malefoy contenait autrefois de rarissimes ouvrages, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Mais le Ministère avait perquisitionné depuis et bien entendu, tout ce qui était douteux leur avait été soustrait. Il était fort probable que leurs rayonnages de livres étaient maintenant bien plus lumineux que la bibliothèque d'Harry.

— Que comptes-tu faire, Harry ? demanda le vieux sorcier peint qui suivait du regard les déplacements du jeune homme dans la pièce.

— Et bien… Je pensais passer l'après-midi à fouiller dans la bibliothèque des Black. Il y a énormément d'ouvrages très sombres et je me disais que peut-être…

— N'oublie pas d'être prudent. Je sais bien qu'elle est censée avoir été nettoyée par Bill et Fol Œil lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix s'est installé dans la maison, mais il se pourrait que certains grimoires soient encore dangereux. Et je ne parle pas de leur contenu mais de leur simple manipulation.

— Je sais, Professeur. Je serai prudent. Nous avons été formés pour ça à l'Académie, vous savez.

Ni Albus, ni même Phineas n'eurent le loisir de répondre au jeune Auror. Les maigres flammes de la cheminée changèrent brusquement de couleur pour passer au vert et augmentèrent d'intensité ce qui alerta Harry qui se retourna, les sourcils froncés. La tête du Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt apparut alors dans les flammes et une voix de baryton bien connue se fit entendre.

— Harry… Je profite que j'ai quelques minutes de répit pour te joindre à propos d'une certaine affaire dont j'ai été avisé par Hermione Weasley, en fin de matinée.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse rebelle.

— King… je peux tout t'expliquer… commença-t-il soudain angoissé.

— Je m'en doute, le rassura la voix paisible et légèrement amusée du sorcier noir.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'approcha de la cheminée et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre. Il recommença les explications qu'il avait données précédemment à Dumbledore et le Ministre lui aussi l'écouta avec attention et beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Tu as bien fait ! J'aurais fait la même chose que toi, même si ce n'est pas très légal. Mais nous sommes devant un cas extraordinaire, par Merlin ! Tu dis que Severus a cicatrisé dans son cercueil ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce satané espion a bien pu inventer ? Je savais que ce mec était un véritable génie des potions et un Maître en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais là, franchement je suis soufflé ! Il n'a pas été embaumé, il n'est pas décomposé, il est chaud ou du moins tiède et encore souple. Je veux voir ça ! Je peux venir ?

— Oui, attends, j'abaisse les barrières de la cheminée.

Un mouvement de baguette d'Harry plus tard et le grand sorcier noir sortit de la cheminée en époussetant sa robe indigo et violette. Il redressa la toque qui ornait son crâne chauve et offrit une accolade au frêle jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Machinalement, Harry se retourna vers la toile de Dumbledore pour s'apercevoir que le vieil homme peint avait déserté les lieux. Il réprima un gloussement sachant très bien que le vieux brigand s'était précipité dans la chambre verte et devait dès à présent squatter le seul tableau de la pièce.

— Où as-tu mis Severus ? demanda Kingsley au maître des lieux.

— Là-haut, dans la chambre verte, tu sais bien, celle qui est juste à côté de la bibliothèque.

— Celle qui a une salle de bain personnelle ? J'ai déjà dormi là, avant. Mais, je croyais qu'elle était jaune ? Dans mon souvenir, du moins…

— Elle l'était, répondit Harry d'un ton badin en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière eux. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que la déco de cette « très chère Walburga » n'était pas de la première fraîcheur. Alors quand j'ai tout refait, j'ai changé les couleurs. La chambre jaune est devenue la chambre verte. Et comme là, j'avais besoin d'une chambre avec salle de bain pour laver le Professeur, et ben j'ai pris la première dispo.

— En plus, ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard, ricana Kingsley.

— Nan, pas vraiment, il manque le gris, pouffa Harry en réponse. Tu me diras, au second étage, il y a la chambre rouge et or. Celle que Ron appelle la chambre Gryffondor et qu'il squatte quand il vient. Celle là aussi a une salle de bain. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Ron aurait apprécié si j'avais installé Rogue dans son lit…

Kingsley éclata de rire en songeant à la tête du rouquin dont le caractère explosif était bien connu dans l'enceinte du Ministère.

Les deux hommes avaient longé le petit corridor sombre aux murs de pierre dont l'accès était dissimulé par une tenture bordeaux dans le couloir principal du rez-de-chaussée. Pour le visiteur ou le commun des mortels, cette tenture banale cachait la porte d'un placard à balais : une illusion puissante donnait l'impression d'une porte juste derrière le lourd rideau. Nul ne pouvait deviner qu'en fait c'était un corridor étroit courant sur une dizaine de mètres dans une pénombre savamment entretenue pour décourager ceux qui n'auraient pas été sensibles à l'illusion.

— Je suis furieux après Hermione, confia Harry au Ministre alors qu'ils montaient tous deux le grand escalier aux marches cirées amoureusement par Dobby.

— Elle était complètement hystérique, quand elle m'a appelé. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Elle parlait d'un cadavre que tu avais volé, j'avoue que j'avais du mal à la suivre.

— Elle a débarqué ici comme une furie, alors que j'allais passer à table. Ron l'avait suivie, bien évidemment. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, le pauvre. Mais ça ne lui a pas coupé l'appétit et pendant que je tentais de calmer la mégère, il a bouffé mon repas. On change pas une équipe qui gagne, King !

— Et comment as-tu calmé la furie ? Elle a failli donner une crise cardiaque à Miss Bondupois, ma secrétaire, tellement elle hurlait à travers la cheminette !

Les pas des deux sorciers étaient étouffés par le long tapis étroit qui décorait le palier du premier étage. Kingsley qui n'était pas venu dans la maison depuis sa restauration – à part le bureau – examinait attentivement la décoration. Le tapis sous ses pieds était épais, de couleur brune avec des motifs orientaux beiges, les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint victorien à médaillons d'une légère couleur dorée. Des plantes en pots étaient éparpillées régulièrement le long du couloir, et des appliques de bronze toutes neuves à ampoules magiques éclairaient le lieu.

— Je l'ai tout simplement pétrifiée ici même, dans ce couloir. Elle avait déjà ouvert une porte. Je n'allais tout de même pas attendre qu'elle ait tout exploré et trouvé le corps ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné…

— Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos… Je suis outré du traitement infligé à Severus. Les sorciers-funèbres de Sainte-Mangouste vont avoir une petite enquête sur le dos, crois-moi ! Bordel, des gens ont donné leur vie dans cette bataille et ces fainéants-là n'ont même pas été fichus de faire leur boulot décemment ! Pas laver, ni changer les morts ! Aucun sort de protection ! Et ceux dont les familles ont payé pour un embaumement ? Si ça se trouve, il n'a même pas été fait !

Kingsley s'arrêta derrière Harry qui venait de s'immobiliser devant une porte brillante de vernis. C'était là que se trouvait la chambre verte, nouvellement rebaptisée. Une idée suspicieuse traversa soudain l'esprit de l'ancien Auror en Chef.

— Harry, tu étais à la mise en bière de Remus ?

Le jeune Sauveur se retourna comme s'il avait été brutalement piqué. Il n'avait pas assisté à la mise dans le cercueil du corps de Remus, mais il savait qu'Andromeda Tonks et Minerva McGonagall avaient préparé et exécuté le cérémonial pour Remus et Tonks.

— Non, j'y étais pas, mais Dromeda et McGo y étaient. Je suppose donc que tout a été fait dans les règles.

Kingsley hocha la tête, songeur. Les sorciers ayant perdu la vie pendant la Bataille de Poudlard et qui avaient de la famille avaient dû être traité correctement et selon le protocole magique en vigueur. Mais les autres… les nés-moldus tombés sur un envoyé du Ministère à l'allégeance douteuse, les Mangemorts ou leurs enfants… les créatures magiques… et les gens comme Severus Rogue, sans famille, mal aimés voire détestés… Comment avait-ils été ensevelis ? La découverte inattendue d'Harry jetait la suspicion et le discrédit sur une profession du Monde Magique. Le gamin – élevé moldu – ne s'en rendait pas compte très certainement, mais c'était un incroyable scandale ! Et il était du devoir du Ministère de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Kingsley avait passé les trois dernières années à faire le ménage et à chasser la corruption de son Ministère, ce n'était pas pour passer de telles exactions sous silence.

— Je vais mettre mon nez dans cette affaire, Harry. Je vais faire vérifier toutes les tombes des héros et celles des Mangemorts. Il existe un protocole quasi millénaire pour l'ensevelissement des sorciers et je n'admets pas qu'il n'ait pas été respecté. Sans toi, on n'aurait jamais su, d'ailleurs…

— Je m'en serais bien passé, King.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et poussa le battant. Une lueur irréelle semblable à celle baignant la salle commune de Serpentard à Poudlard éclairait la petite pièce. Figé sous ses couvertures, les cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller et les yeux clos, gisait Severus Rogue. Le jeune Auror s'effaça pour laisser entrer son aîné dans la chambre. Le Ministre fit un pas en avant dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'immobilisa. Bouche bée, il regarda ce mort bien étrange qui lui faisait face.

— Par les bandes molletières de Merlin, il est intact ! On dirait qu'il dort !


End file.
